Sixteen and Pregnant
by lostfairyluna
Summary: AU - High School - When High School Junior Tony Stark shares his heat with his Senior boyfriend over the Christmas Holiday he has a hard time dealing with the consequences of his actions. Which doesn't help when your father is Howard Fucking Stark. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Teen Pregnancy, MPreg, Dub-Con, Birth, Scenting, Biting, Child Abuse, Mentions of: Non-Con, Underage Sex
1. Holiday Mistakes & Memories

**Notes:**

Ok, just so you guys know this is the first piece of fanfiction that I have posted for public viewing in a very long time. I do not have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine. This was done purely for fun, and if you don't like the content then please don't read it or bitch at me about it if you do.

This is a complete work of fiction, so any parallel to any persons, places, or scenarios in this work are completely coincidental.

AND... Obviously I do not own Marvel.

**Chapter 1: Holiday Mistakes & Memories**

It has been a little over a week since it ended, and even though his room smelled just as it always had; a mixture of his natural Omega scent, grease, metal, and - for some strange reason that no one could find the source of - coconut. The underlying aroma of unbounded Alpha _rut_ still hung in the air, along with the remnants of his own latest heat.

The night of his bedroom was punctuated by the soft neon glow sprinkled here and there from the various electronics scattered across the room, and as he had lied in the darkness gazing up at the shadowed ceiling, they felt like prying eyes, judging him as they case there low light across his bed.

Which led to his current position with the covers pulled up over his head to block out their disapproving stares. He was curled up on his stomach with his face half turned into the mattress, eyes screwed shut, begging silently for his mind to shut off so he could try and get some sleep.

Howard and Maria where due back home that very evening, they had been gone on a ski vacation over the winter holiday while Tony was home on break from school. He hadn't minded, in fact they had all agreed as a family, that it would be a good idea considering the timing.

They planned that Tony would stay home, due to the fact that during much of the first half of the holiday break he was going to be in heat. The timing of which just happened to be perfect actually. He had been able to get through all his previous semester final exams without incident, followed by a full days rest before his first cycle set in.

Planning it this way meant his parents would get to spend two weeks alone together without the pressures of work, or having to worry about him. It was a very rare opportunity for them, and Tony was happy to give his parents a chance to rekindle some of the old spark of their relationship.

The staff had been dismissed for the first week of the Holiday break, allowing them to celebrate Christmas with their own families. While this left the Omega home alone to suffer through his heat in peace without disturbing anyone else in the house.

Jarvis had made sure that his bedroom refrigerator was stocked with water and Gatorade - he would need the electrolytes -, and that he had a pantry full of simple, no prep foods, all readily available for the down time in between his cycles.

Now it was into the early hours of Sunday morning, Howard and Maria were due to arrival back home that very evening, and with their return signaled the end of Tony's holiday break. The following day his father would be back to work, and he would be starting his winter semester of his Junior year of high school. He wanted to get a little bit of rest while he could in case his worst fears came to reality, and Howard found out what he did.

It wasn't that Tony was afraid that his room had the lingering scent of his Alpha boyfriend Steve Rogers. Ever since they had started dating at the beginning of the school year, Tony's room always had some small amount of the Alpha's scent. Mostly because it was on his clothes from school, but Steve also came over once a week to have dinner with his family.

It had become a weekly tradition now, starting back at the beginning of their relationship. Tony had introduced the Alpha to his parents, and Maria had insisted that he stay for dinner so she and Howard could get to know him. After dinner Maria had invited Steve to come back for dinner again the following week before the pair had retreated up to the Omega's room to cuddle on his sofa and watch movies. It had become a Friday night tradition ever since.

The lingering traces of Steve's scent was usually a comfort to Tony. A reminder that the Omega had the Alpha's protection, and that he was loved by the boy who had stolen his heart practically from the moment they had met - but who had only claimed for his own the summer before this latest school year -.

Tony's parents liked Steve, they were always commenting on what a well mannered, and respectful Alpha he was. Tony had no doubt that if Steve asked permission from Howard to bond with him, that his father wouldn't say no.

Howard was the owner and founder of Stark Industries. The number one manufacturer of viable clean energy products in the country, and Tony was going to take over as CEO when Howard retired. However, if Tony's Alpha didn't want him to work, or decided that he was going to take Stark Industries away from Tony, there wasn't going to be a thing the Omega could do about it.

So, when Tony had hit puberty, and manifested as an Omega, Howard had come to the decision that he was going to have to take measures to ensure his son didn't bond with just any Alpha. Even going so far as to draw up perspective plans to bond him with someone the entrepreneur knew, and trusted.

Considering Omega rights were still a fairly new concept even in today's society, - and even though the government had come leaps and bounds since the time when Howard was a kid - Howard still had to make sure that when Tony bonded, that his mate wasn't going to take everything out from under him and run the business - that Howard had spend his whole life building - into the ground. Since, even with all the new laws, Alpha's still took ownership of everything an Omega had once bonded, and even though Howard would still own SI until the day he died, that didn't mean that once it was all passed on to Tony that it couldn't all come crashing down around the Omega's head.

Howard had actually starting to think that if Steve someday did want to bond with Tony, that the boy would defiantly make sure he did everything in his power to support the Omega, and his business.

So no, it defiantly wasn't that he was afraid of Steve's scent being in the room...

* * *

Tony and Steve had become good friends the Omega's Freshman year. Tony had started his years in high school in a new city, with a new school, and no friends. His father had needed to build a new head office due to the expanding growth of his company. Which in turn meant that they had to move, and at the time Tony had hated it.

He hadn't wanted to move. He liked where he was in California; he knew the town, he knew the people, and for a kid who had _everything_, the moment he was forced through the front door of his new house he felt like he had _nothing_. He had left all his friends behind, everything he knew, and it wasn't like he could just call a taxi and go visit. No, they had had to move clear across the country.

_New York City_. Tony liked the city; the sights, the sounds, the people, but he didn't know them, and he missed his three best friends Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy, back in Malibu. He wouldn't however miss Justin, the very thought or mention of the Alpha, Justin Hammer would send a shiver running up Tony's spine, and _not_ in a good way.

Justin was in the same year as Tony and the rest of his friends. A skinny, bespectacled, dirty blonde, boy, no taller then Tony himself, and he was constantly hanging all over him, trying - and failing miserably - to get Tony to be his Omega. It had never turned violent, but Tony was a little afraid that there wouldn't be anything he could do if that day ever came. So in order to get Justin to leave him alone, Tony had turned to Pepper asking her to _pretend_ to be his Alpha in order to get Justin to back off.

Pepper had agreed right away, she couldn't bare to watch one of her best friends be manhandled by an overly aggressive Alpha like Justin - especially since said Omega didn't want to have anything to do with the Alpha in question -. It hadn't worked quite as well as Tony had hoped at first. Justin just didn't seem to take the hint that Tony wasn't an open Omega anymore, and that he had an Alpha girlfriend.

Pepper had been making her way to class one afternoon when she spotted Justin pushing the dark haired Omega up agents a locker. He was holding Tony around the waist with one arm, and by the wrist with the other. His chest pressed against the Omega's. Tony had his head turned to the side, a look of terror and disgust plastered across his scrunched face. Justin's nose buried in Tony's neck inhaling the scent of him, while he made small circles with his hips, grinding his slowly growing erection into the others nonexistent one, and well... Pepper wasn't about to have that. She had had enough of Justin pushing Tony around, and swiftly stepped in to rectified the situation. To make it very clear to the other Alpha that Tony was _her_ Omega.

She had hulled Justin off Tony roughly by the collar of his shirt before tucking the terrified Omega under her arm. She was a bit taller then both of the boys so Tony fit quite comfortably into her side, her hand cradling the back of his head as she pushed his face into her chest, Tony's arms quickly locking around her waist. Glaring daggers at Justin, she held eye contact with the other Alpha, in a definitive sign of challenge, saying all to clearly 'He's _mine_, try and take him from me'.

Pepper guided the top of the Tony's head up into her neck were she nuzzled him into her, spreading her scent onto him. Never breaking eye contact, she prompted Tony to bare his neck to her - which he did with only the smallest of whimpers in the back of his throat -. She bit down, and sucked at the soft flesh at the junction where his neck met shoulder, the bite not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a very distinguished mark of claim.

Justin watched the display in awe for a few moments before reluctantly braking eye contact, baring his neck to her in a sign of submission before walking away; and Tony spent the rest of his time in middle school pretending to be Pepper's good, little Omega to keep Justin at bay.

Tony had moved to New York at the beginning of the summer break after finishing middle school, and he called his California friends ever night. It was about half way into the summer when he found out Pepper and Happy had gotten together. Tony knew they both had had feelings for one another during middle school, but had never done anything about it. Mostly because Pepper had tied herself to Tony, and Happy - being a Beta - didn't want to come between an Alpha and Omega.

Tony and Pepper had talked well into the early hours of the morning that night. He told Pepper that he had felt a little guilty that he had come between the couple for so long, and apologized, saying that they could have gotten together a lot sooner if he hadn't gotten in the way. Pepper assured him that she and Happy held no ill feelings about it, and that she was actually glad that she had done it. Explaining to Tony that there was no way she was going to have let Justin Hammer get his grubby paws on him. She went on to say that she had told Happy about the _arrangement_ between them and that the Beta himself was actually proud of them for having done it, 'Need to keep our boy safe,' he'd said. Tony had laughed.

The next time Tony and Pepper had stayed up late on the phone was when the Omega had met Steve. It had been a complete accident how the two had met, and he couldn't believe at the time why such a gorgeous hunk of male Alpha would even look twice at a short, skinny, grease covered, unkempt Omega like him.

It had been about a month into his Freshmen year and he had over worked on his latest creation in the machine shop when the bell had rung. He had hastily thrown his tools back into his box, and shoved the half finished little robot into his rack, making sure to latch the lock - so no one could steel it -, before grabbing up his bag from the work table. He had bolted from the room not thinking twice about the other students milling about on the other side, making their own way to their next class.

The machine shop was in the same corridor as the art labs and as Tony hurled himself threw the door he run head long into a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, broad shouldered, Alpha. The Omega had sent the pair of them crashing to the floor in his haste, Tony landing unceremoniously right in the other boys lap.

For a moment puppy brown eyes locked on to baby blue, his breath hitching in the back of his throat on the inhale accompanied with the Alpha's scent. Tony sat stunned by the boy the boy under him before reality came crashing back to him, quickly scrabbling to his feet, he hitched his bag more securely over his shoulder before a drawing laying on the ground a few feet away caught his attention. It looked like a pencil sketch of the city sky line at night from someone's window or balcony, and for a moment Tony wondered if this was the view the blonde boy sitting on the ground at his feet had from his bedroom. Tony figured he must of knocked it out of the boys hands when he had ran into him. Sweeping the paper off the ground, the Omega shoved it into the Alpha's chest with a hasty apology before taking off through the double doors at the end of the corridor - he was going to be so late for his next class -.

He was only a little late - 5 minutes -, and snuck into the advanced chemistry class without being noticed. As he set up his station with his lab partner, Tony found that he couldn't get the image of blonde hair, and blue eyes out of his head - and that scent... -.

Later on as the class progressed, he discovered that in his daze he had very nearly caused an incident when mixing the chemicals for the experiment before his lab partner - Bruce Banner an Alpha and fellow Freshman - caught his hand.

Tony had walked around the rest of that day in a brain fog, not paying attention to his teachers, or friends. As soon as he got home he locked himself up in his room, nose almost pressed flat against his computer screen as he scoured the school website, looking through pdf's of the previous years yearbook hoping to figure out who the Alpha from that morning was.

The Omega hadn't been to sure that the Alpha in question hadn't simply been a Freshman like himself, - in which case he wouldn't even be in the year yearbook and he was just wasting his time even looking - but his worry turned out to be unfounded as he locked eyes on the Freshman photo of one Steven Grant Rogers. That meant Steve was only a year older then himself, and by cross referencing the name in the books index, Tony also found out that during his Freshman year Steve had been an honor role student, on the JV Football team, and in the art club.

After finding out who he was, Tony did some more internet digging, discovering that Steve had entered the BoldBrush Painting Competition the previous July, with a stunning watercolor of 'Holy Shit, was that?' the new Stark Industries HQ in Manhattan, Stark Tower - Steve had taken first place -.

Tony just couldn't stop staring at the pictures he found of the muscular, tall, and handsome young man that he had ran into earlier that day, and as soon as he knew - with the time difference - that Pepper was out of school back in California he called her.

The next day, Tony made sure that he had his work table clean, with his tools put away, and his robot safely locked up on its shelf in the rack. When the bell rang Tony hitched his bag over his shoulder, walking out the workshop door with the rest of the class. Stopping about ten feet from the double doors to the corridor, the Omega leaned against the wall watching the students pass by him.

When the Steve came in through the open doors, the Omega's brown eyes instantly locked on to blue. The Alpha had wanted to talk to him as much as he had, and made a beeline straight for the Omega upon spotting him. They exchanged pleasantries, and introductions, and Tony apologized again for having crashed into him the day before. Steve was completely blasé about the whole thing, explaining that if it hadn't of happened then they wouldn't have met at all 'damn, he was an optimist too'.

The pair quickly became fast friends, and they spent the following two years dancing around each other, harboring feelings for the other that they were sure - in their own mind - the other didn't return.

It wasn't until the summer before Tony's Junior year, Steve's Senior, that the Alpha seemed to have finally had had enough of the dance. Not taking 'no' for an answer - not that Tony had said no -, Steve took the Omega out on official _dates_ all summer long. Before finally in August - two weeks before school was to start - they found themselves standing outside Tony's front door, having just returned from a fun filled day of rollercoaster's, and bumper cars at Coney Island, followed by a strolling dinner - which consisted of walking down Times Square at twilight, enjoying large slices of Ray's pizza -.

Tony noticed Steve seemed nervous, but before he could think about it to much, or start asking the Alpha what was wrong Steve had closed the distance between them with a shy, hesitant kiss.

It was awkward, and over to fast, Tony had been so completely caught off guard by it that he hadn't even had a chance to _think_ about responding before Steve was drawing away. The Omega couldn't even tell you what happened after that, because the next thing he knew, he had jumped at the Alpha. Throwing his arms around the taller boys neck, pressing their chests flat together, standing on tip toes in an attempt at a hungry, wet kiss.

Steve had within seconds wrapped one arm around the Omega's waist, while the other hand came up to cradle the back of his head drawing him in closer, he tilted his head down slightly to get a better angle to return and deepen Tony's kiss. With a gasp from the Omega, Steve seized to opportunity to swept his tongue into others mouth. Tony entwining his own with the Alpha's briefly before submitting to the Alpha's dominance with a soft moan, allowing the older boy to fully map every square inch of him.

When the need for air became to great they pulled away breathing heavily, pressing their foreheads together, they stared into the others eyes, while still wrapped tightly around one another. Steve broke the silence first, confessing how he had _liked_ the Omega since the very moment two years ago that the smaller boy had ran into him. Tony had laughed at the confession, earning a confused, and slightly hurt look from the Alpha before admitting the same.

Smiling like morons, they kissed again - but with out the heat - before agreeing to meet early the next day - as it was getting late - for doughnuts coffee, and to discuss their relationship.

When school started again, all their friends gave them knowing looks before Clint piped out "It's about _fucking_ time!" - before getting promptly hit upside the head by his mate -. Following Clint's outburst, everyone else piped in with their own remarks, and after a round of 'Congratulations', and 'I knew you two were perfect for each other', Tony could honestly say that he hadn't been happier in his life.

* * *

Burying himself deeper under his covers Tony pressed his face fully into the mattress. His hands balled in tight fists on either side of his head clenching the bed sheet tightly. The diminishing scent hanging in the air reminding him once again that he had done something he shouldn't have.

He felt sick, his stomach was twisting, as he prayed for the remainder of the scent to be gone by morning. He expects that his nerves are just really strung out as his mind clouds with scenarios of what his father will do to him if he finds out what he had done. At least he could be thankful for small favors. Even if he did get in trouble for sharing his heat before getting permission to bond, the knowledge that he couldn't get pregnant the first time he shared a heat helped to lull him off to sleep.


	2. New Projects, Scenting, and a Test

**Notes:**

TRIGGER WARNING: So I've updated this to a TRIGGER WARNING because of a comment I received at AO3. This chapter contains some Dub-Con in the form of what can only be described as extreme scenting and marking of a family member. I suggest if you don't wish to read it simply skip over the second section and continue on in the third.

**Chapter 2: New Projects, Scenting, and a Test**

The cacophony of noise that filled the room came to an abrupt silence, leaving a slight ringing in Tony's ears. Whipping around, a bright grin lit up the Omega's face as he locked eyes with his family's butler.

"Hey Jarvis, What's going on?" Why did you turn down my music?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm afraid I couldn't make myself heard over the volume level. Your parents returned roughly two hours ago and your father is now requesting that you meet him in his study."

Tony's face fell, turning to the side to glance at his computer screen he was a little shocked to discover that Jarvis was right. It was a couple hours past the time his parents itinerary said they would be home. Turning back to the butler, Tony offered the man a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes this time. "Thanks Jarvis, I'll be down in a minute."

Nodding, the older man left the boy's room, not bother to turn the sound back up before pulling the door closed behind him.

Tony pulled the goggles he was wearing up over his head, tossing them onto the work table, a pair of leather work gloves following them, adding to the mess scattered across the work surface. Scrubbing his hands over his face before standing, Tony stretched his arms up over his head feeling the slight aches and pains in his shoulders loosen as he did so.

Checking his reflection in the mirror on the back side of the bedroom door, he adjusted his shirt collar, and pulled down his sleeves from where he had pushed them up while he had been working.

Satisfied with his appearance, even with the grease mark on his cheek, and his hair sticking up everywhere from running his hands through it to many times, he pulled the door open to make his way to the first floor.

The door to his fathers study was slightly ajar when he reached it, but he still knocked upon the hard wood, Tony waited for Howard's beckoning call for him to enter before pushing into the room.

Howard sat behind his desk, memos, reports, and what appeared to be plans form R&D scattered across the wooden surface. Looking up from the papers the Alpha smiled at his son as he entered. He and Maria had had a very nice vacation, but he still felt a little guilty about leaving Tony behind at Christmas.

"New Project?" Tony asked upon reaching the desk, pointing to the R&D plans.

Howard shuffled the papers around, sighing heavily. "Yeah, they faxed all this over about an hour ago and I have to go through it all before the meeting tomorrow morning." Pulling a rough blueprint out of the middle of the pile of papers he held it out for Tony to look over.

Taking the proffered piece of paper, Tony sat down in the only chair situated in front of the desk, as he scrutinized the plan. "Well, it's a solid idea, but wont the reactor stations make this superfluous?"

The older man chuckled lightly, leaning back in his chair. "I thought that too, but the thing is the stations are still just prototypes, and since the ones we do have are running off the old power grid lines there's still the potential for black outs during extreme weather, or heaven forbid, the unforeseen accident that could take out the power lines."

Tony studied the plan for the portable home generator again. Converting these to run on arc reactor technology would do away with the loud noise the current ones made, and by having a self-sustaining energy source that meant less consumption of fossil fuels as well as no harmful emissions into the atmosphere. "True enough." The Omega handed the plan back to his Dad before settling fully into the chair.

The pair spent the next few hours bantering back and forth, tossing around possible future project ideas, and generally having a nice time in each others company. Tony would never admit to it out loud, and he would deny it with a _Stone Cold Straight Face_ if anyone ever asked him, but he very much loved and respected his father, and enjoyed spending even the smallest amounts of time with the Alpha - maybe it was one of those old pack things that had gotten buried under centuries of socialization and civilization -.

Before long the pair were interrupted by a knock at the door. They both looked up from the paper they had been scribbling on to find Maria standing in the door frame, smiling demurely. "Tony honey, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow."

Both heads at the desk whipped around to glance at the wall clock, Tony chuckled, as Howard groaned. Sure enough it was already past midnight. Turning back to his father Tony smiled smugly, "Sorry Pops, looks like we got distracted." The Omega stood, taking a few steps toward the door before turning back. "Finish our discussion on how Stark Industries can revolutionize the internal combustion engine tomorrow?"

Howard sighed heavily, turning his attention back to the papers he had been neglecting while he and Tony had gone off on their tangent. He had been so caught up in the banter that he'd completely forgotting about his responsibility of going over the subject matter for the next day's meeting - it was boring anyway -. "I can't make any promises. Being away form SI for two weeks as is, even with the holiday, I'm sure my work load is staggering, but I can promise that if not tomorrow then you know I'm good for soon. Goodnight Son."

"You got it." Tony turned, heading toward his mother standing in the door way. Upon reaching her, he turned back to his father calling out, 'Night Old Man,' before exiting the room.

Once out in the hall the Omega turned to kiss and hug his mother goodnight. As they separated Maria seemed to falter slightly, Tony gave her a questioning look. "Are you alright Mom?"

Maria mentally shook herself, smiling back at her son. "Oh yes, I guess I'm just a little more tiered then I thought. Long day of travel and what not, a bit sorry the vacations over but also glad to be back home."

Tony smiled back at her, giving her one last kiss on the cheek, "Sleep well Mom, see you in the morning."

Maria watched her son's retreating back as he made his way toward the staircase and ultimately up to his room. She had intended to go to bed, but there was just something off about Tony. So instead she turned back into her Husband's study once she was sure her son was back upstairs.

"Howard?" Maria asked moving a few feet into the room. She was thinking hard on what she was about to say, her posture reflecting her uncertainty of the subject matter. She was slightly folded in on herself, feet shuffling restlessly, biting on a perfectly manicured fingernail.

The Alpha didn't look up from his work when Maria called to him. Continuing to mark notes, and scratching things out on plans. When the scent of distressed Omega hit him, Howard paused in his note taking, looking up to eye his Omega, "Maria, are you alright?"

Her scent was starting to put the Alpha on edge, and he had to fight back the protective impulses that where starting to creep over him.

Dropping the hand of the nail she was gnawing on, Maria looked up to meet her Husband's eyes. "I think..." She stammered, "Howard, did you_ scent_ Tony while he was in here?"

Howard dropped his pen on to the notes he had been taking, sighing as he leaned back in his chair thinking over the question, 'had he?'. "No... No, I didn't scent him while he was in here." He thought if there had been anything about the way Tony had acted or moved, something that should have put him on alert, "I didn't sense anything different about him so I didn't even think too, why do you ask?"

Maria hesitated, wondering if she should give voice to her concern or just back out of the study now and wave it off as a mistake. That she couldn't be sure that what she had smelt had been correct since she hadn't been near Tony for two weeks. But that would be questioning Maria's sense of smell, and her nose had never been wrong.

Also, she knew that now that she had caught Howard's attention he wasn't going to simply let her leave without some kind of explanation. Truth be told, she was beginning to become curious, and if she was right, then this couldn't be ignored, and they needed to know now. "Well, just now while I was saying goodnight to Anthony, I thought... I mean, _I know_ I smelled that he had imprinted."

Howard gaped at her, racking his eyes over her looking for anything, anything at all that might give her away, something that said this was all some - very unfunny in Howard's opinion - joke. She looked almost worried, as if she was having an internal battle with herself on whether or not to trust her own nose, but in no way unserious about the topic at hand.

When he couldn't find anything, he cursed loudly. Reaching down to his bottom left hand drawer and jerking it open. He rummaged around in it till he found a small rectangular box buried at the bottom, pulling it out before slamming the drawer shut again, and straightening back up.

Tearing the box open, he pocketed the foil wrapped contents before tossing the now empty packaging into the waste paper basket under the desk. He didn't say a word as he pushed his chair back and strode out of the room, passing by Maria without looking at her.

The Omega followed her husband out into the hall as he made his way to the staircase. "What are you going to do?" she asked, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"I'm going to find out if it's true." He said simply upon reaching the landing.

Maria didn't follow him, turning instead to the library. She had planned on going to bed after seeing Tony off, but now she didn't feel the least bit tired. So in light of what had just happened, and what was about to happen, she decided that she would make herself useful by gathering together some reference materials that may come in handy.

Besides, she was sure she and Howard were going to need to have a talk when he came back down.

* * *

Tony lay looking up at the ceiling above his bed. He had traded his blue jeans, and hooded thermal for a pair of loose sweatpants, and a two sizes to big; hoodie - the hoodie may have been Steve's, but Tony couldn't remember anymore -.

The bedside table lamp was the only light still on in the large room, having turned off the over head florescent work lights before changing, and climbing into bed. The Omega lay awake counting his blessings. Everything had gone so normal with his parents, - as far as he could tell - they hadn't suspected a thing, and Tony silently berated himself for having let his nerves get the better of him the night before. The culmination of which had caused the boy to rush to the bathroom that morning to empty the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

The bedroom door was suddenly thrown open, and Tony found himself sitting bolt upright as his father stepped into the room. Howard inhaling the smell of the room slow and deep, not ideally sniffing, but searching, looking for something unseen.

The Alpha's eyes went dark, face contorting in anger as he picked up on the most minuscule traces of what he was looking for. The Omega's eyes grew wide as he watched his father, he knew what the older man was doing, and as Howard's face transitioned from anger to rage Tony found that he couldn't help the whimper that escaped him.

Howard's upper lip pulled back in a snarl, white teeth clenched, a growl low and deep vibrating in the man's chest. Swallowing hard, the teen wondered what the _hell_ had just happened. They had had such a nice time chatting, throwing perspective ideas, and plans around not but fifteen minutes ago, and now his father looked as if he was ready to rip his throat out.

Then it hit him, his Mom, and the funny look she had given him before he had gone up to bed. 'Damn it,' he cursed to himself. He knew he shouldn't of just ignored it, but she had insisted that nothing was wrong so what was he supposed to think.

The sound of the door slamming brought his attention back around, and he found himself scooting back in his bed, hitting the headboard as his Father stalked across the room.

"Come Here!" the Alpha barked, having drawn up roughly ten feet from the end of bed. Tony was so startled by his father's tone of voice that he didn't dare to disobey. Scrambling to throw off the bed covers, he nearly landed face first in the area rug as his foot caught in the blanket. Righting himself, the Omega rushed over to stand in front of his father, taking note to keep an arms reach distance between them.

The effort to keep some small amount of personal space between them was to be for not though as Howard closed the distance, stepping right into Tony's space. The Omega stood still, and tense, eyes focused, - but not seeing - on a spot straight ahead on the far wall as his father began to circle him.

It was a very old domination technique, transcending from their closest animal relatives, and if Tony had any doubt that the human race hadn't evolved from the wild pack animal, it was completely wiped away as he felt the indescribable urge to rollover on to his back. Under the intense scrutiny the Omega was finding himself feeling more, and more like a frightened, trembling puppy. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt more scared of his father, then he did right at this moment.

The Alpha took his time, keeping his eyes firmly on his son, sniffing at him loudly. Tony's clothes covered his body very well, keeping anything that the Omega might not want seen hidden under the layers of fabric. When he was fully behind his son, Howard leaned in, pressing his nose into the short hairs at the back of Tony's neck. The Omega shivered under him as he breathed in the scent of fear, shampoo, grease, his son, and...

Pulling back, Howard growled lower, and deeper then before, and Tony whined at the sound.

When he finished his predatory prowl, Howard stood considering his son. Tony continued to stare at the fixed point across the room, but was finding it increasingly hard to keep his head up as his body started to shiver. His throat going dry, as a sheen of sweat broke out over his body, he was finding it hard to breath, and was actually starting to pant while he fought down the urge to start hyperventilating.

"You shared your heat with Steven, didn't you."

It wasn't so much a question as an accusation, Howard already knew the answer to be true, even without Tony's refusal to meet his eye or the heavy swallow that made the boy's adam's apple bob in his throat.

"Strip!" Howard barked, and for the first time since entering the room Tony met his eye.

Hands came up to clutch at the material of the hoodie at his chest. "Wh... what?"

"I said, '_STRIP_!' Now, before I tare the clothes off you myself."

Tony hesitated for a moment, watching his father carefully, out of all the scenarios that had come to him in the darkness of the night before, this was not one of them. When it became utterly clear by his father's expression that this is what was going to happen, whether the Omega cooperated or not, he pulled the sweatshirt up over his head dropping it to the floor next to him.

A sound that couldn't be classified as anything a human should be able to make came from Howard once skin was exposed to him, and Tony whined again under his father's intense scrutiny. Keeping his eyes now focused on the floor, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, pushing them down over his hips to his knees before letting them fall the rest of the way to the floor and pool at his feet. The Omega stepped out of the pants pushing them to the side with his foot along with the sweatshirt, leaving him in his boxers but feeling completely naked.

The sight that met the Alpha's eyes made him see red. He couldn't remember a time when he had been more furious in his entire life then in this moment. The scratches, bruises, and bite marks telling him the whole ungodly story.

From perfect hand shaped bruises on his hips that disappeared under the waistband of his underwear, to the crescent shaped fingernail marks on his arms and thighs. The marks where starting to fade, some of the uglier bruises had tinges of yellow mixed with the purple, and many of the smaller scratches were already covered in fresh new bright pink skin. But, what was really upsetting the Alpha most was the claim bite.

Large, deep purple, still showing off every single one of Steve's teeth vividly, and what would have been only millimeters above the bonding gland that was no doubt inflated during the boy's heat. Tony had worn many claim bites from the older teen over the last few months of the couples relationship, none of which had bothered Howard in the slightest. This one however, was way to close for comfort and the final breaking point to the Alpha's reserve.

Lashing out, he struck his son across the face, putting every ounce of his fury, and frustration behind it.

Tony with his eyes still trained on the floor, hadn't seen the hand draw back before it came crashing down sending him reeling to the side from the force of the blow, almost causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. A hand instinctively came up to cradle the stinging side of his face, and he only had a second to register what had happened before his world view shifted and he found himself on all fours staring at the carpet.

He could hear his father moving around above him, and for a brief moment he was flooded with fear at the sound of a belt being unbuckled. However, when he didn't hear the sound of the leather clearing belt loops, but instead the hiss of zipper teeth, and the rustling and shifting of fabric, he realized getting the belt would have actually been preferred.

The Omega started to shudder at the unmistakable sound of skin on skin, screwing his eyes shut at the rise of uncontrollable tears, he tucked his chin down into his chest. His sides starting to heave, breath caught in his throat, as he attempted to keep himself from sobbing.

Howard took no pleasure in what he was doing as he worked himself above the quivering, whimpering, mess that was his son. He was beyond outraged, but more then the anger and frustration was the hurt. That his son had gone and betrayed his trust in this way felt as if a piece of his heart had broken, and it was taking everything in the man's power to keep the tears in the corners of his own eyes unshed.

He hated this; hated the broken numb feeling in his chest, hated making his son fell belittled, hated - that for at least the next week - the knowledge of how humiliated Tony was going to be, and he hated that it had even come to this. Having to reestablish the pecking order with himself at the top and his son at the bottom.

Howard cam with a sigh, aiming over the Omega's back, and as the first spurt hit him it dragging a hiccupping cry from the teen. Tony stayed still as his father ejaculated over his back, the white ribbons of cum spreading, and dripping over his trembling body. Tony whimpered as his tears soaking the carpet beneath him.

Crouching by his son's side, the Alpha placed a palm on the boy's back messaging the seed into the skin, scent marking him. After it had all been worked in and was starting to become dry and tacky, Howard straightened up, tucking himself back into his pants, and readjusted his clothes before stepping in front of his son again.

Hooking his hands under Tony's arms he hulled the Omega to his feet. Tears were streaming down the teens face unchecked. His eyes puffy and bloodshot, beneath heavy, wet lids. The boy was shaking like a leaf, and Howard was only slightly surprised he was able to stand on his own two feet.

Swallowing hard the Alpha pulled the Omega into his body, hooking one arm around the small boy's waist pulling him flush against him. His clothes getting messed by sweat, tears, and drying cum, but Howard didn't care.

He could barely scent the imprint anymore, his own scent overpowering it, and reestablishing that Tony's place was under his father. The Alpha only had this one last thing to do, and with his free hand he cradled the back of Tony's head, pushing his face into his shoulder.

It was traditionally a gesture of comfort, support, and reassurance, a gesture of warmth and affection from a dominant, and as the Omega's hands came up to grasp in the material at the back of his father's shirt, the Alpha knew that that was what his son thought this was.

In reality, this position offered the best angle, and easiest access to Tony's neck. Tilting his head down and to the side Howard bit down hard over top of Steve's mark. Tony really cried out for the first time since this whole mess had started, giving voice to the pain and mortification he felt at being stripped so completely.

Tony's hands fisted in the shirt under them as he squirmed, and thrashed trying to throw his father off him. Howard held his son tighter in his arms having anticipated that this would happen.

It took several long minutes for Tony to settle, and for his load cries, and sobs to quite into soft whimpers, and whines, fully submitting into the Alpha above him. Howard unhooked his aching jaw from the tender flesh, inspect the mark before placing a tender kiss upon to the damaged flesh, Steve's mark completely covered by his own. Satisfied that his work was complete Howard led his son to the en suite bathroom to clean him up, and of course the Omega still had a test to take.

* * *

Tony sat on the edge of the tub, elbows propped on his knees, face buried in his hands, he was showered and in a fresh, clean set of clothes. The flannel pajamas covering all the marks on his frail body, the edge of medical tape holding the gauze in place on his neck the only thing visible as it peaked out above the collar of the shirt.

Howard stood propped against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, one leg over the other waiting in silence for the five minutes the test took to hurry the fuck up.

The Omega had hardly finished drying off before his father had pulled the foil package from his pocket and thrust it into his hands. He was forced to endure even further humiliation as he had been made to take the test under Howard's watchful eye, making sure it was done correctly as to not falsify or throw off the result.

The pregnancy test had only been sitting on the counter for two minutes now, but Tony was already starting to feel antsy, looking up from his hunched over position and starting to nervously fidget. "Dad, why are we doing this? It was only my first time y'know, I can't get pregnant."

Howard looked back at him dumbfounded, "What... What do you mean you can't get pregnant because it was your first time?"

"Isn't it... I mean... on the internet, and all the other Omega's I've talked to say, you can't get pregnant from a first shared head. That it takes the second or even third to conceive."

The Alpha eyed Tony incredulously, he just couldn't believe that for how smart Tony was, for how much of a genius in engineering, math, and science, that he could be such an absolute novice when it came down to the social aspects of life - how did Steve put up with him? -.

"Oh my God, Tony." Howard pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's when someone goes off their birth control. It usually takes a few months to work its way out of a person's system so they typically don't get pregnant the first heat after stopping." Tony paled, eyes flicking to the test on the counter and back to his father.

"So I... I could... even though it was only my first time?"

Howard's face softened the tiniest bit at the look of confusion, and slight panic that crossed over his son's face. For how upset he was, and still is about the whole situation he can't help but feel a little bad. "Well, taking into account that I know for a fact that you _are not_ on any kind of birth control, and from the look on your face right now, I'm guessing that Steve didn't use condoms or simply pull out. I'm going to say 'Yes', you very well could be, even though it _was_ your first time."

Tony swallowed around the lump in his throat as he turned his full attention to the unassuming little stick sitting on the counter. He was to worried about what it would say to be embarrassed about his father talking to him about the personal details of his sex life. His hands felt clammy, and gooseflesh was rising up on his skin under the warm clothes. He felt sick to his stomach again, but before he could make a move to the toilet, Howard had pushed off the door frame and made his way to the counter.

The Omega waited with baited breath as his father reviewed the results of the pregnancy test, his back to him for a full minute. Slowly Howard turned, face unreadable as he handed Tony the test. He watched him walk away before stopping in the open door.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow."

Howard crossed the room, and Tony never took his eyes off him even as he walked out of his line of sight, the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing confirming the man's exit from the room. He sat frozen on the edge of the tub, clutching the test in lightly shaking hands. Finally, after several long moments Tony forced himself to look down at the digital display.

He had to read the results several times before it finally sank in, slipping off the tub to sit on the ceramic tile floor he drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them before burying his face, sobs filling the quiet of the room, he was pregnant.

* * *

**Notes:**

OMG, this chapter was out for blood I swear. Yes, there may very well be other Triggers in later chapters, but know they will be nothing like this and I will put up Warnings at the beginning of chapters so you aren't blindsided. I have plans to touch on some major issues in this fic that may hit a little to close to home for some people. I'm sorry if I've scared you away because of this chapter, but for those of you still hanging around know that it will be worth it in the end.

So I'm still going back and forth on a few things with the next chapter but I'll do my best to get it up as quickly as possible.


	3. Omega Bro's Stick Together & Howard's Sc

**Summary:**

Clint is worried for his Omega Bro, Bucky is pissed, and Steve is confused.

**Notes:**

TRIGGER WARNING: So possible trigger's here guys. 'Mentions' of domestic and child abuse, as well as attempted rape by a family member.

Okay, I was having all kinds of problems with this chapter, deciding if I should have Howard and Tony's talk be before school or after school but I finally decided on after for reasons that will become clear in the next chapter.

I've done a little bit of character free-form here were I have Barney Barton as Clint's Father (not brother) and Harold is his Step-father.

Also, this chapter is like crazy long (over 6000 words). Don't expect that the chapters will keep getting longer, this just kind of happened. I was thinking of cutting it off after the second section and posting the third as a stand alone chapter, but I know that some of you have been asking about Steve so I left it as one long piece.

Enjoy

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

**Chapter 3: Omega Bro's Stick Together & Howard's Scent**

The sun was just starting to rise, casting its soft orange rays across the snow covered school yard in the early hours of Monday morning. The effect was rather beautiful, shinning and sparkling off the fresh, white covered ground, but doing nothing to help warm the only person dumb enough to linger outside in the bitter cold of January.

Blue eyes shown brightly behind the exhale of smoke as he waited, leaning against the side of the building. He watched as his peers past him, scurrying into the warmth laying beyond the doors, some shooting him scathing or contemptuous looks as they past, while he took another hit off the cigarette burning between his freezing cold fingers, breathing the smoke out through his nose.

He was trying to quit, he really was, and as he buried a little deeper into the warmth of his heavy coat and readjusted the beanie covering his short, spiked, blonde hair, Clint tried not to think about the long suffering sigh and disappointed look, he was without a doubt going to get from his boyfriend for having downloaded the cancer stick into his system. He had been so good recently too, but this morning he just couldn't fight the craving, even with the nicotine gum.

His step-father Harold, was a dirty, wife beating, child abusing, drunken, rat bustard and Clint had awoken once again - for God only knows how many times now - to the man stumbling through the house. It wasn't so much the crashes and bangs of knocked over furniture, and braking glass that had initially awoken him that kept him lying awake all night, as it was having to listen to the man yell and scream and curse at his mother in the next room.

The Omega swore he would never let his Alpha treat him the way his step-father treated his mom, and as he crushed the butt of the cigarette under his foot, tapped out another from the pack, lighting it and taking a long drag, a light smile broke out over his face as his thoughts turned instead to the soft, brown, curly haired Alpha.

He and Bruce had started dating in their Freshman year, and had met through Tony. Clint's father Charles Bernard Barton; AKA Barney, had been Mr. Stark's Personal Assistant in New York. He had seen to all the construction and planning of StarkTower before the Stark family had moved from California.

Over that first summer the two family's became very close. Clint was a constant fixture at his father's side during business parties, and dinners. Meeting the right people, and making the right connections that would help him later in life, and once Tony had gotten his head out of his ass and stopped sulking over the move from the west coast, the two Omega's became practically inseparable.

So when that school year started, and Tony showed up for lunch with the Alpha who he had been referring to for weeks as his 'Science Bro', Clint instantly thought he was absolutely adorable.

It turned out that Bruce was the living embodiment of every wet dream the blonde Omega had ever had, and to his utmost delight the Alpha was - in every sense of the word - a '_Bear_'. Super cuddly, and generally docile unless his young (mate) was threatened, and the Omega felt completely and utterly safe when he was with him. The Freshman swooned.

Taking another drag from the cigarette, Clint pushed himself off the brick wall as the Rolls Royce Phantom he had been waiting for pulled in front of the school. "Hey Tony!" He called as the back door opened, "How was your Christmas—" The words dieing on his tongue as Mr. Stark stepped out of the car.

Howard eyed Clint as he drew to a halt at the Alpha's presence. It had been several months since he had last seen the boy in person and he was glad to know that he still sounded so cheerful, and happy considering everything that had happened over the last year. However, even with all things considered, the boy was still to young to have picked up _that_ rather nasty habit. "Clinton, if I am not mistaken you are not of age to be smoking."

Eyes going wide, the Omega immediately flicked the half finished fag into the shoveled snow at the edge of the sidewalk, "No Sir, I mean... Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

The Alpha didn't waver in his deep disapproval of the boys choice to have started the dreadful addiction, but he did know the reasons as to why he had started. It was sad really, and Howard was sure that if Barney hadn't been in that accident the boy would have never started. "I better not catch you smoking before you're eighteen again, or I'll be informing your parents, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

Tony emerged from behind his father, securing his bag over his shoulder as Howard nodded to Clint's acknowledgment. Turning, he placed a hand on his son's shoulder gripping it tightly, "I'm going to get out of work early, so I'll be home when you get out of school. We'll discuss the finer details then, but for now don't forget what I said."

The dark haired Omega nodded silently, with a look of forlorn as he stared at the sidewalk. Clint was confused, and wondered what was going on. Howard leaned in closer to his son hissing something that Clint couldn't hear before patting the boy on the shoulder he had been squeezing and climbed back into the car.

Tony watched as the car drove away, but the blonde never took his eyes off his friend. When the brunette finally approached him, Clint didn't offer a smile, but a concerned expression. It was evident that his friend was completely wiped out. He had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was pale even for the cold, his cheeks were puffy, and the whites of his eyes were pink, seeming as if he had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked apprehensively.

The dark haired boy shook his head in the negative, but gave the blonde a look that said very clearly 'Not here' when he opened his mouth again.

The two Omega's turned, walking side by side into the school. Tony's eyes cast down and Clint shooting anxious glances at his friend every now and then as they headed toward their lockers.

Lockers were arranged by classes, and in alphabetical order of students last names. The Junior class lockers were set along the far back wall and the first stop the pair made was to Clint's. Tony waited patiently, back pressed to a locker next to the blonde's. He remained silent as his friend hung up his coat and hat, then proceeded to shove his first period books and notes into his bag unceremoniously.

Clint was becoming more and more disturbed by Tony's behavior. He was never one to keep his eyes down cast and stay quite. He was always the center of attention, a completely and total _whore_ for it - even more then himself -, so to be this unassuming was causing him major cause for alarm.

"HOLY SHIT!" The blonde exclaimed, covering his nose and mouth with his hand. They had reached Tony's locker and he had started unbuttoning and pulling off his jacket.

The dark haired boy cringed and curled slightly in on himself as he hung up the jacket. He stared into the depths of his locker, as if hoping a panel would open in the back that would allow him to step through and disappear.

"Tony?" Clint whispered pulling his hand away after getting control over himself. His eyes were big and his body was starting to shake with fear for his friend as a million different scenarios ran through his mind as to why the other Omega stank of his father's scent.

Grabbing his hand and slamming the locker shut, Clint dragged him into the closest boy's restroom, locking the door behind them. He pushed Tony in front of the line of sinks then checked the stalls to make sure they where empty before turning back to the other Omega. "Tony, what did he do to you? Did... did he... did he touch you...? Did he touch you while you were in heat?"

He wasn't meeting Clint's gaze, but instead looking off to the side at the floor. At the other's words Tony's head whipped around to stare open mouthed at the blonde. How could he even ask that? There was no way Howard would ever do something so disgusting as to force himself on his own child— but then the Omega remembered who he was talking too. Damn Harold, if Barney was still alive this kind of thing would have been the last on the list in Clint's mind, not the first.

Tony felt great sympathy for his friend and the two embraced, offering the other all the love and support they could through the simple gesture. He sometimes couldn't believe how Clint could still be the light hearted, joking, prankster that he was. His step-father was the epitome of scum, and Tony was convinced he had tricked or forced his friend's mother into marrying him.

He knew perfectly well why he had asked that question, having been a victim of an _unsuccessful_ attempt by Harold to force himself upon his step-son during a full on heat cycle. Clint was strong though, and fought tooth and nail to keep the monster at bay even in his weakened state. When the Alpha finally decided that he wasn't worth the trouble - he was to drunk to get it up anyway -, he had kicked the Omega out of the house to fend for himself. Telling him he could come back once his heat was over and only if he hadn't managed to get himself _knocked up_.

Tony had been at his side the moment he had gotten the call and had sequestered Clint away at an Omega safe house, where he never once left his side during those four days of hell.

When Bruce had found out he had gone into a rage - Clint called it Hulking out -, he had wanted to rip the man limb from limb, and he would have too if not for the Omega talking him down. For as much as he would have loved to see his boyfriend tear the _motherfucker_ (no pun intended) to pieces, he didn't want to see the love of his life go to jail for murder.

When the two Omega's drew back, they pressed their forehead's together, but didn't pull away. Brown met blue at they looked into the other's eyes. "No Clint, he would never do that to me, but—" Tony squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall, he had been sure he was all cried out from the night before, but he was fighting a losing battle as the wetness started making tracks down his cheeks.

"Hey!" Clint said sharply, "Tony, look at me."

He opened his eyes slowly, more tears streaking his face as his eyes once again locked on to blue.

"You don't have to tell me, okay?" He wiped away a tear with his thumb.

Tony's expression became pleading, "I know. I know I don't, but... I want... Clint I'm scared."

He nodded, "I know. I'm here okay, no matter what, I'm here."

"You know I trust you right?" Tony breathed, the mint of his toothpaste brushing the other Omega's face, "You're like the brother I never had, and we've always been there for each other these last few years."

"Of course Tin Man, us Omega's got to stick together." Clint smiled,

A small smile made its way across Tony's tear stained face at the nickname. "Well considering there's only the two of us in our group I don't think it's that hard to do Bird Brain."

The blonde bit his lip, thinking. "You're right. Fucking Alpha's are taking over..." He pulled away breaking their embrace. Taking a few steps away before turning back hands on his hips in a dramatic pose, "We need to bring a whole bunch of Omega's into the group. Drive the Alpha's nuts!"

Tony actually laughed at that, wiping his face on his shirt sleeves. "Yeah, cause I can so see that going over well. They already out number us 2.5:1, and they can hardly keep with just the two of us as is, what do you think is going to happen if you bring in more Omega's? And if they're even half as bad as we are it's still going to be absolute chaos."

Now that he thought about it, Clint really couldn't see bring in some random Omega. The group dynamics were good the way they were, no need to go causing any more trouble then they already did - always completely through no fault of their own -. "You're right, why mess with a good thing."

The brunette was smiling now, back in the familiar, friendly, joking banter that always tended to be the way the two talked to each other. Taking a deep breath, his face becoming more serious as he attempted to steer the conversation back to the reason they where hold up in the bathroom in the first place. "So getting back to the issue at hand."

Clint's expression became stony, dropping his arms to his sides, all joking aside.

"My Dad..." Tony breathed again, trying to draw strength to get the words out. "Look," he eyed the other Omega pointedly. "I can't tell you everything, but you have to promise me you wont tell any one what I'm about to say."

The blonde nodded in agreement, completely sober at the earnestness in Tony's voice.

He held his breath for a moment, letting it out noisily, "Okay, so my Dad's scent marker _is_ because of my heat, but not for the reason you were thinking. It's because—" He faltered, unsure how to phrase the rest of the sentence.

However, it seamed as if he didn't have too, because blue eyes lit up as the blonde tried to suppress a grin. "Steve?" He blurted out.

Tony nodded, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he watched Clint carefully. A small blush braking out over his cheeks as his friend couldn't hold back the cry of excitement, or the shit eaten grin that split his face.

"OH! MY! GOD!" He cried, throwing his hands up in the air and pacing the length of the lavatory before hoisting himself up onto the sink counter, legs kicking above the floor, leaning forward, hands braced on the counters edge. "You did not! _You_ popped your cherry by sharing your heat with Steve!" Clint roared.

Blushing fiercely now, Tony tried to keep an embarrassed smile from breaking across his own face. "Clint!" He shushed, trying to keep him quiet. "Keep your voice down."

The blonde stifled his excitement by stage whispering, not sure if he could be trusted to keep a normal volume by talking regularly. "I'm sorry, but this is just... EPIC!" He exclaimed, "I mean to lose your 'V' card in heat? Who does that? Oh God, I can so picture it. 'Please Steve, please. I don't care that it's our first time and that I'm a fucking virgin I just need you to fuck me now'."

Tony went beet red, because in actuality it had been pretty close to that. The want and need of the heat driving all romantic notions out the window when all he could think about was how badly he needed to be fucked, how he needed Steve's huge Alpha cock buried deep inside him, how he needed to be locked up by Steve's even bigger knot and how he needed to be filled to bursting with Steve's seed. Of course, he would never admit to any of it, or to how incredible the Alpha had felt throughout those four days locked up in his room over Christmas.

"Clint, please. Can we come back down to earth, I have a more pressing issue here then the specifics of how I got Steve to have sex with me." Tony needed to bring the conversation back down to level ground, because as fun as it would be to swap stories with the other just as inexperienced Omega, he still had a problem. What was he going to say to Steve when he got close enough to smell him and realized his dad had marked him.

"Tony look, It's going to be okay. Steve's not going to do anything, I bet he's going to be more worried about you and how upset your Dad is, then he will be over the fact that your Dad figuratively put a great big 'Keep Away' sign around your neck."

"It's not just Steve and the imprint that I'm worried about. He's really upset about the heat, and I think the reason he marked me was to cover the imprint." He shook his head not meeting Clint's eyes, he hated to think what would of happened if they had actually bonded.

Clint cocked an eye at him, "Imprints fade though, unless you're bonded. It's just a warning to other Alpha's that the Omega is spoken for." The Omega's expression instantly dropped and hopping down from the counter, grabbing at the collar of Tony's shirt. The brilliantly dark purple bite glared back at him. "Did you bond, is that why he got so mad?"

Tony reeled back, covering the mark with his hand, "_NO!_" He practically screamed. "You think I'm crazy? Of course we didn't, but he was still really pissed - I think the bite was to close for comfort -. Anyway, he didn't even see the bite until after he scented the imprint, it had only been about ten days since the end of my heat so he could still smell Steve on me."

The blonde gave him a puzzled look.

"I told you didn't I?" Tony explained about his parents, their vacation, and being left home alone to _'suffer through his heat in peace without disturbing anyone else in the house_'.

"_Suffer through your heat in peace_ my ass." Clint chuckled "Or should I say _your ass_."

The brunette shot him an un-amused glare. "Anyway. We're supposed to discuss it today after school and that's nothing when compared to the fact that I'm..." Tony stopped himself, almost reveling the real reason for the after school father/son, one on one. The only thing Howard had said to him that morning was that he wasn't to tell anyone about the pregnancy, not even Steve. He hadn't said why, only that they would talk about it later. "...I'm kind of freaking out here." He covered.

Tony was getting worked up again, and Clint could see wetness starting to grow at the corners of his friend's eyes. The blonde wrapped him into a hug again, "I know." He replied softly running his hands soothingly up and down the others back. "But it's going to be okay. I'm here for you, no matter what. Whatever happens, whether between you and Steve, or your dad I'm here and y'know if you need me to be, I'll be there." He pulled back so they could look into each other's eyes again. "Look, you can call me the minute your dad is finished haranguing your ass. You can bitch and moan, and tell me all the horrifyingly awful things that he's going to do to you, like how you're grounded for two month's or how he took your robot away, or... It doesn't matter, alright? Cause I'm here, I've got you, just like you've always got me."

* * *

"Tony!" Bruce staggered as he was very nearly punched in the face by Howard's scent when the pair of Omega's had finally made their way to their usually morning lunch table hangout in the cafeteria before homeroom. "What happened to you?"

The brunette slumped into a chair, bag falling to the floor at his feet, while Clint attempted to get Bruce's attention to focus on him instead of the other Omega. He latched himself onto his Alpha's side - Bruce slinging an arm around him in automatic response - and tried to pull him into a kiss.

It took the Alpha a moment to register the other scent coming from his own Omega as he brain was being pummeled by the unfamiliar Alpha scent Tony was giving off. Once the odor from the blonde at his side registered, the Alpha quickly tried to extract himself from his clinging mate. "Clint! I can't believe you! Stop it!" He scolded, pushing the Omega away. "You know perfectly well that I don't kiss you after you smoke."

The blonde huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting dramatically as he too slumped down into a chair. "I just wanted a little one," he muttered under his breath.

Bruce shot him a glare not convinced in the least by that comment, before turning his attention back to Tony.

The Omega looked up and sighed, meeting Bruce's expectant expression. "Bruce, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"But..."

"Bruce!" Clint cut in before the Alpha could start asking more questions. "Leave him alone. It's none of your damn business."

The Alpha pursed his lips and pushing his glasses up his nose, but didn't say anything more as he settled himself into his own chair, turning his attention instead to what looked like physics notes. Tony had flinched at the blonde's harsh tone, he knew the other Omega had to be upset that his Alpha had pushed him away when he had tried to kiss him, but it _had_ been an established rule that Bruce wouldn't kiss him after he'd had a cigarette, so really there had been no reason to have bitten the poor Alpha's head off.

The brunette Omega sighed, before standing up again. Hitching his bag back over his shoulder from where he had let it fall when he sat down. "I think I'm just going to go to class."

Clint perked up, eyeing his friend suspiciously. "Aren't you going to wait for Steve?"

"I just..." Tony ran his fingers threw his hair - causing some of the strands to stick out every which way -, sighing heavily. "I just don't think I can handle it right now."

The blonde nodded, understanding all to well that he was running from a problem he didn't want to face, while Bruce watched the exchange silently. "I'll see you later then, Shell Head?"

Tony nodded, smiling at the nickname and giving Bruce a small wave, before heading off to class.

* * *

Steve sighed, pressing himself further into the old worn out leather of the seat, watching the familiar snow covered scenery flash past the window. Bucky had the music turned up to cover the noise coming from the broken exhaust of the pickup, but he honestly thought he would of preferred listening to muffler.

He hated winter. All the ice and snow that so many people thought was beautiful and fun to play in did absolutely nothing for him except make him if anything sleepy, and the sun depravation made him cranky, and in all, it kept him from his bike. Steve's Harley-Davidson Custom Special was the _second_ love of his life and he couldn't wait for spring.

Of course, he supposed it didn't really matter. On the first above 40 degree and sunny day he would be pulling the bike out of storage. Bucky just thought he was crazy. He had done a short ride with Steve two years ago the first time he had done it after getting the bike the previous summer for his sixteenth birthday and had cursed a blue streak the entire ride after the first three minutes. Swearing once they had pulled back up to Steve's house, that even with all the heavy riding gear that his ass had very nearly frozen to the seat.

Smiling to himself at the memory, Steve hopped out of the truck once they had pulled into a space in front of the school.

They had made their way to the front door of the building before the blonde realized he'd left his bag on the floor of the truck. Shaking his head, Bucky headed inside as Steve turned back.

Making his way to his locker, Bucky passed the cafeteria and all but collided with Tony. "Stark!" The Alpha exclaimed grabbing the Omega around the upper arm. "Why don't you watch—" His reprimand died as he caught the scent of a mark coming off the younger boy. It was most defiantly Alpha, but not in the slightest Steve.

Tony looked up at the Senior as his words died away. The Omega knew instantly why Bucky had stopped, of course he wouldn't know Howard's scent, he had never met the man, so it was no wonder that he would draw the wrong conclusion. "Barnes No! It's not what you think!"

Bucky grabbed onto Tony's other arm, spinning him around and not slamming, but defiantly shoving him up against a nearby set of lockers. Snarling dangerously in the back of his throat. "Then you better tell me what it is I'm supposed to think, because all I know is that my best friend's Omega _reeks_ of another Alpha," He growled darkly, squeezing the flesh under the shirt in his hands tightly.

Tony winced as his back met metal, and gasped at the pressure Bucky had on his arms. The dark haired Alpha was built along the same line as Steve, tall, broad shouldered, with miles of sculpted muscle from football and weight training, and from the look on his face it seemed as if he was about a second away from pounding something into the ground, most likely him. "It's..." he stammered as Bucky's grip tightened, he was sure he was going to bruise later and as much as he didn't want to talk about what had happened the night before, he was sure that if he said the wrong thing here that the Alpha would break him in half. "It's my Dad."

The Alpha's eyebrows disappeared into the hair on his forehead as his grip relaxed, but didn't let go. "What?"

The Omega looked around, cause if Bucky was here that meant Steve was too, and he really didn't want to face his boyfriend just yet. Deciding that the _short and to the point_ version of the story would be best, Tony simply explained that he and Steve had shared his heat during the break and that Howard had not been to happy about it, thus the marking.

Bucky was simple, and didn't pepper the Omega with questions for more detail, just nodded his head at Tony's explanation and straightened up. When he took one hand off his arm, Tony tried to take off, but the Alpha still had somewhat of a grip on him with his other hand which he then squeezed, preventing the smaller boy from running away. "Where do you think you're going?"

Tony was starting to get a little freaked out. He really wanted to just go to class and get his head together before having to face Steve, but it seemed as if Bucky had other ideas. "Barnes, let me go!" He tried with more force to shake off the older boy.

Bucky redoubled his grip, narrowing his eyes at the Omega. "No, something _else_ is going on here and it seems to me that you're trying to avoid Steve." - 'Well no shit Sherlock' - "So we're just going to wait right here for him, because I'm sure he's going to want to know why his Omega is dripping with his father's scent, and it would probably go down smother coming from you then me."

"Bucky Please!" He implored, using the Alpha's nickname instead of his surname, trying to get some sympathy. Tony's head was reeling, this was so_not_ what he wanted to have to deal with right now. "I can't talk to him right now, I need some time. Please Bucky, let go. I—" His pleading trailed off as he caught sight of the one person he had been trying to circumvent.

After having fetched his book bag, Steve looked around trying to locate Bucky as he made his way through the halls to his locker. Catching sight of the other Alpha over the heads of shorter students, and the blonde made his way toward his friend.

As he drew closer he could see that Bucky had a grip on his boyfriend, who seemed to be struggling against him 'What the?' He started to get upset as a possessive voice in the back of his head screamed 'MINE!'. How dare his friend handle his Omega that way. Speeding up he drew closer to the pair, "Hey Bucky, what's going on?" He asked in a steady voice once close enough the be heard.

Looking up Bucky turned, dragging Tony with him positioning him between himself and the other Alpha. "Steve, your _Omega_ here has something he needs to tell you." He responded, as Steve drew up level with them, and finally let go of Tony's arm.

Steve gave Bucky an angry, albeit confused look as he reached out for the smaller boy, gathering him up in his arms. "What are you tal—" He stopped, blinking as his brain worked to register the scent he was breathing in.

He stared at Bucky wide eyed over the top of Tony's head. The other Alpha didn't say anything, but nodded as if to say '_That's_ what I'm talking about' as he turned and walked into the lunch room having decided to swing by his locker later. Tony and Steve watching him as he crossed the cafeteria to join Clint and Bruce who had also been joined at their table by Natasha and Thor.

Steve turned his attention back to the Omega in his arms who was still watching the goings on at the table. Making a decision, he turned, grabbing Tony by the wrist and leading him down another hallway. He stopped outside a dark classroom and punched in a code on the key pad next to the door handle. When the light turned green he opened the door and pushed Tony through it, following him in and closing the door behind him.

Steve was an Office Assistant during his first period. He would sometimes read the morning announcements, help teachers with equipment or supplies they needed, answer questions for students who dropped by the office, but mostly he filed paperwork, or did whatever odd job the school administration asked of him, including getting them coffee and donuts.

Being an Office Aid got you certain privileges, like your own code for the copy machine, or to open doors around the school. It was supposed to be just for the supply closets and what not, but in this case Steve was stretching the privilege a bit further into 'what not' territory then he would ever do normally.

However, in being an Office Aid he also knew which classrooms where empty during certain periods, ensuring that they would have some privacy while they talked.

Steve flicked a light switch and the room filled with a soft glow from the pot lights, it was just enough to see by, but not enough to make it obvious to anyone on the other side of the door that anyone was in here.

Tony didn't look at him, he was standing off to one side of the door, head turned down and away, arms folded over his chest as he hugged himself.

Steve didn't know what to do. He was being torn in two different directions and it was tearing him apart. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was Tony, this was _his_ Omega. The Alpha's mind was screaming 'Mine, Mine, Mine' and telling him that the Omega was hurting, and that he as the Alpha needed to provide comfort and make it better.

However, his instincts were telling him that Tony didn't _smell_ like _his_ Omega, that he didn't even smell like himself. Though this scent was familiar, but at the same time extremely off putting as it was telling him all to clearly to 'Stay Away'.

"Tony," Steve said softly, breaking the silence between them. "Who is that?"

The Omega visibly flinched. Steve was talking coolly and calmly, but Tony almost wished that he had shouted, roared, grabbed him like Bucky had done for having allowed some faceless Alpha to touch him. He wanted so badly to lie, to say he had been cornered and used, marked by some phantom. The concept seemed so much better then the truth.

At least in this way Steve could rage and threaten the specter, then turn and cuddle the Omega. Hold him and pet his hair, and tell him that everything was going to be alright, for the truth seemed far worse and as much as he would love to live the fantasy, he knew that eventually he would be found out.

Bucky for one would tell him the truth, because in his blind panic to keep the Alpha from ripping him to shreds Tony had confessed to him, and two, Steve wasn't an idiot. He would see right through the lie the moment it spilled from his lips and if he didn't, he would ultimately place the Alpha's scent as it eluded him at present.

Taking a deep breath Tony drew himself up as best he could, dropping his arms at his sided and faced his boyfriend. "It's my Dad." He repeated for the second time in less then five minutes.

Steve's eyes widened in horror as his senses matched the scent to his memory of Mr. Howard Stark, but before he could say anything Tony had trudged on. Explaining how his mom had scented the imprint, how his dad had smelled the last lingering traces of Steve's rut in his room, how he had then scented the imprint on him himself, how he had been made to bare himself in front of his own father who had then marked him, and— Tony pulled the material of the hood from his shirt away from his neck that was coving the bite.

Steve didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. His mind was going a million different directions all at once, and the next thing he knew Tony was speaking again.

"I'm so sorry Steve." The Omega whined, tears starting to flood his eyes yet again. The Alpha hadn't said a word after Tony had finished his story, and he was beginning to have an anxiety attack - damn, this is why he had wanted to wait to tell him -. "It's all my fault, I should have never asked you to come over, I shouldn't of—" But his words were cut off as Steve swept him into his arms.

Tony immediately clung to him for dear life, burying his face into the shirt beyond the open zipper of the jacket Steve was still wearing, wetting it with his tears as he drank in the scent of him.

Steve couldn't believe Tony was actually blaming himself for this, if anyone was to blame it was him. He knew the Omega was close to heat, but he had still wanted to be with him anyway and then he had stayed the night and when he had awoken Tony was in full on heat cycle. He knew he should have left, but Tony had asked him too, and the Omega had smelled so good, and he couldn't think about anything other then fucking, and knotting, and filling him up with his cum.

Steve shushed him, kneading the back of his head through his dark hair as he held him close. "It's not your fault." He said soothingly, "I'm the Alpha and I should have known better." Burying his nose into the soft hair on top of Tony's head, Steve breathed him in long and deep. Howard's scent was very pungent as the mark was still so new, but he knew that over time it would fade, and there under it he could make out the faint traces of the week-and-a-half old imprint.

Holding the Omega closer and tighter Steve let himself drown in it as he placed a kiss on top of his head, his instincts finally catching up to his brain as his entire being cried 'MINE' at the same time the bell rang.

* * *

**Notes:**

So yup, you guessed it Howard and Tony's talk about the pregnancy is coming up next.


	4. Documents, Pregnancy & You've Been Serve

**Summary:**

Howard discusses Law and the Media with his Lawyer, Tony get angry, and Steve doesn't know what to do.

**Notes:**

I'm honestly not very happy with how this turned out, but I hit all the points I wanted to make. Also, I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors, I'm working without a beta.

Also, I don't know a thing about Law so any of the information or how I went about setting up this scenario was all for the purpose of the story so please forgive any and all errors I have made.

Enjoy

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

**Chapter 4: Documents, Pregnancy & You've Been Served**

The shuffling of paper and the scratch of an expensive fountain pen upon it were the only sounds in the otherwise concentrated quiet of the office.

The television made not a sound as the current Stock Market data scrolled across the bottom of the screen. The reporting journalist droning on and on about the big story of the day behind the screen, but remaining voiceless as they had been muted some time ago.

Howard Stark had barked at his secretary not to be disturbed for any reason before he held himself up in his office upon arrival at StarkTower. He had cancelled that morning's focus group meeting, on the grounds that he was to discontented and exasperated to deal with being locked up in a room full of blithering idiots for hours on end. All of whom would be no doubt begging for his insight as to the validity of _their_ next big Stark Industries money making idea.

His lawyer had arrived after an hour, Jarvis having retrieved him from the Stark Jet that had just flown in from California. Howard had called the man the moment he had sat down in his study after discovering his son was pregnant. They had talked for a short while before arranging to meet in person as soon as possible.

The two men had spent the entire morning going over laws and orders. Making plans for documents to be filled out, signed, and notarized. It had taken several bickering matches, cups of coffee, glasses of whiskey, and balled up pieces of paper - some of which had been thrown at the others head -, but it seemed as if they had finally settled on a course of action.

Howard was currently leaning forward in his office chair behind his desk, his elbow propped upon the wooden surface, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. The screen saver on his computer going unnoticed as it scrolled through pictures of cars the man either owned or had interest in, as his eyes were locked on one of only two frames that sat upon the otherwise uncluttered surface.

The Lawyer's hand flew across the paper as the pen quickly jotted down notes, checked boxes, and filled in the appropriate lines as he made the last finishing touches to the documents he was working on. Looking up, he eyed Howard with a slightly sad expression as the man sat seemingly lost in front of him. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

The words seemed to pull the CEO out of whatever head space he happened to be in, and he tore his eyes away from the picture of a four year old Tony smiling absurdly over having built his first circuit board. Sitting up Howard shrugged as he met the other man's gaze. "Yes, I think that this will be for the best."

"You know the Law is there for a reason." The Lawyer breathed out. He was still a little exasperated, the two men had been going back and forth about the matter all morning. He just couldn't wrap his head around why Howard wasn't making a bigger deal over this, and why he was still refusing to take more drastic steps against Mr. Rogers then he was.

"Yes, Coulson. As I've already told you, I'm well aware of that."

"Well, then I guess I'm still a little confused here Howard." Phil bit back. If Tony was his son– Well you could be damn sure he wouldn't be as cool and level headed as the other man appeared to be. "I've known you for how many years now, and I've been your legal council for just about as long, and in all that time I've never know you to be this calm about anything that was upsetting you as much as this."

Usually the man would be raging, writhing, practically foaming at the mouth, and Phil would normally be the one to pacify him until he was settled enough to think rationally again. So for the man to be so placid - especially about something like this -, just seemed so strange, and out of the ordinary.

Howard leaned back in his chair, squeezing his eyes shut while rubbing at the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Coulson, as angry about all this as I am, I already explained to you why I don't want to go down that road if I don't have too."

"But we could go after him." The Lawyer threw his pen down onto the desk and leaned back in his own chair. "We could really hit him with some big charges. The Law is on your side here Howard. Not only for the fact that Tony is sixteen, but under the Law, even if he did give his consent, the fact that he was in heat at the time makes it void. You know that."

"From what Tony said last night they obviously never interned for this to happen, and Steven is a good kid who–"

Phil cut him off, "I can't believe you aren't going to go after him because, _'he's a good kid'_."

Howard glared at he man opposite. "I want to keep this quite." He hissed in a low voice. "If we start pressing charges what do you think is going to happen?"

The CEO was starting to get annoyed now, and pressed on before the Lawyer could respond. "We'll have to go to court, and if we go to court the media is going to get wind of it, and if the media starts sticking their grubby noses into _our_ business then the whole world is going to think that the son and heir of Stark Industries is just another teenage screw up who messes around and got pregnant.

"The media frenzy that would cause would be catastrophic. Tony doesn't need that. To be hounded my paparazzi everywhere he goes, trying in the next few months to get a picture of his baby bump when he starts to show.

"Nor do I want them turning on Steven, poking and prodding at him like a piece of meat. Trying to dug up whatever dirt they can on the poor man who knocked up the son of Stark.

"And lastly, I don't want them asking what kind of responsible parents Maria and I are. They would spin this around into it being our fault. They'll find out that Maria and I were on vacation when it happened, like we let Tony get pregnant because, what kind of parents abandon their child at Christmas for a privet vacation. They aren't going to investigate that it was all planned out, that doesn't make a good story. No, they're going to chastise us for it. Say we aren't good enough parents, like we should be watching over our son twenty-four seven.

"Then as if that weren't enough they'll start to question how good of a business man can I be, or how can Maria run her foundation if we can't even control our own son." Howard sighed, rubbing at his forehead trying to stave off a headache. "Coulson, you know that they'll tear SI, and the Maria Stark Foundation to pieces over this. The best thing we can do is keep all of it as quiet as possible. Tony and I will discuss the timeline of the pregnancy while he's in school tonight, and if he is _discreet_, then with a bit of wardrobe adjustment at the end of the school year, we can all get through these next nine months without anyone having to know."

Phil sank down in his chair slightly exhausted. Howard was completely right of course, and it was all completely true. The Lawyer had witnessed first hand the kind of devastation and destruction the media could cause.

He'd had an old colleague from law school, Jasper Sitwell, who'd been the Lawyer of a well respected company that had gone belly up and lost everything due to media propaganda. There was no way Phil was going to let that happen to Howard and SI, even if that meant slapping a court order on each and every media outlet that existed across the globe, banning them from publishing any ludicrous, or fictitious stories involving anything to do with the Stark name.

"But what if he's not?" Phil asked, a look of concern crossing his haughty features. "What if he doesn't care if the whole world knows, let alone Mr. Rogers?"

Howard considered the question for several long moments before answering, "Well, if it comes to that then I guess I will allow you to draw up the papers we'll need. We'll still have to come up with a way to keep all of it under wraps of course, but we'll cross that bridge when and if we get there. For now, even if Tony gives me any trouble with this–" He waved at the papers Phil had just finished writing. "I can always threaten to go that route. I highly doubt Tony's going to risk Steven going to jail, so he'll agree to this, even if he throws the temper tantrum of the century." He was starting to get a migraine just thinking about it.

Phil nodded, sighing in resignation. He really wished he could just hit Rogers with the charges now and be done with it, not have to play referee to this stupid game of chicken between father and son.

Who knows, Howard might be right, Tony and Steve might see that Howard is doing this all for the best and not draw it out into something ugly... but then again, when have teenagers ever been reasonable.

Phil decided to let the matter drop for now. It was Howard's decision after all, and if this was what he wanted to do, then he would do it. He only hoped that it wouldn't come back to bite them all in the ass. "Then I guess you just need to read through, and sign these." He reached out, handing over the stack of papers, "And I'll get them notarized, and filed this afternoon. So as long as the Judge isn't to busy, I should be able to get the copies around two."

Howard quickly glanced over the paper work, signing and initialing on the appropriate pages. "Alright, that sounds fine. After everything has been approved will you be delivering the copies yourself?" He asked, handing the documents back to the Lawyer.

"Of course," Phil replied, tucking the papers into his briefcase before standing. He offered Howard a small smile. "I'm going to find a place in the city to stay for a while. It would make everything a lot easier throughout Tony's pregnancy if I were closer and more accessible in case you need me. I've got a hotel already set up while I look for an apartment, but you can always reach me on my cell so... Howard, call me if you need_anything_."

"I will." The man behind the desk replied as he stared at the picture of Tony as if lost in thought again.

"Then if that will be all Mr. Stark, I'll take care on this right away." Phil turned, crossing the length of the room in quick, purposeful strides.

Howard looked up as the Lawyer crossed the room. "Oh, Phil–" He called as the other man reached the office door.

The Lawyer stopped, hand on the doorknob, and looked back over his shoulder.

"Thanks."

* * *

Tony had hoped for some small amount of time alone so he could mentally prepare himself for the talk concerning the pregnancy his father had wanted to have. He had been thinking about it all day, and everything from how he and Steve would be living Happily Ever After with their pup, to having to get an abortion ran rampant through his mind.

More then once he found himself asking to be excused from class to dry his face, calm his shaking, or take deep breaths. He had wanted to tell Steve several times throughout the day, but held himself back from doing so. Going against his father's wishes had landed him in the situation he currently found himself in and he wasn't in a hurry to repeat the experience, so he kept it to himself just like he was told too.

After all, the marking was a big enough issue in and of itself that he didn't need to throw the pregnancy on top of it. He figured he would give it a little time, perhaps a month or so, let Howard's scent have a chance to fade, and become a somewhat distant memory before dropping that bomb shell.

It seemed like the right decision, especially since Clint had been _somewhat_ right in his prediction that Steve would be more worried about him and how upset his Dad was about the heat, then he would be about the marking. In reality being _worried_ had been a _gross understatement_. He had been down right _distraught_.

Steve had berated himself tirelessly after Tony explained what had happened the other night with the marking. The Omega had tried to tell him that he was just as much to blame for what happened as the Alpha - perhaps even more so -, but Steve wouldn't hear anything to the contrary, and spent every moment the two had had together that day between classes and during lunch doting on him heedlessly.

Tony had barely had a chance to set down his school bag, and shrug out of his jacket before he found himself sitting on the loveseat in his father's study. Howard sitting across from him in his favorite armchair, while a variety of pregnancy, and early child care books lay spread out across the coffee table between them.

They had been sitting in silence for five minutes now, and Tony had read, and reread the titles of the books in front of him while Howard downed two classes of scotch. Finally the Omega couldn't stand it any longer and broke the silence first.

"I'm guessing that since there are about fifteen of these," He held up a pregnancy book. "That you're not going to make me get an abortion."

Howard set his empty glass on the side table next to his chair and leveled a serious gaze upon him. "I can't have you running around thinking that it's okay to sleep around and get pregnant. I'm not going to be one of those parents who goes and lets their child get an abortion when they screw up. So, you're not going to do anything other then keep yourself healthy, and carry that pup."

Tony nodded, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Even with the presence of the books, the possibility that Howard would make him terminate the pregnancy still weighed heavy on his mind. It was the reason he'd found himself running out of his mathematics class after lunch to throw up - even though he couldn't be completely sure that that hadn't been morning sickness either -, but knowing that there was no way Howard was going to let him do anything other then carry the pup lifted a huge weight off his shoulders and the Omega hunched over in his revelry, taking a few steadying breaths.

Keeping his head down, but looking up through his lashes Tony met his father's eyes once again, "So, what's going to happen now?"

"Well, for now your going to go to the doctor's appointment your Mother has set up for you next week. She was also the one who put together all these reference books for you so that you can educate yourself on what's going to be happening over the next several months, and also get an idea of what it's going to be like taking care of a newborn. She says that there's some really good material here, but the doctor's, and of course your Mother will be able to answer any questions you may have as well."

Tony picked up a book at random and started flipping through the contents. He was feeling a bit better about this unplanned pregnancy now that he knew for certain that he was going to be keeping the pup. An image of himself and Steve happy with their newborn all swaddled up with an adorable little knit hat on its head appeared in his minds eye. It was sweet, and cuddly, and all so very domestic and the Omega couldn't help himself, he ate it up.

Leaning back in the love seat with his book, Tony began to make himself comfortable. "Then I guess I should probably tell Steve he's going to be a Daddy then, huh?" Which brought him back to his plan of telling the Alpha in another month or so. He could do that, wait a bit before telling him. He could pretend he hadn't find out right away. Say it was just as big of a surprise to him as it was to Steve. Yeah, that would work–

"No. You're not going to tell him, you're not going to tell anyone, and you're not going to see him anymore either."

"Wait, what?" Tony looked up from his book in shock, he was sure he hadn't heard correctly.

"You're not going to tell anyone about the pregnancy Anthony. It's no one's business but our own and you're not aloud to see Steven anymore."

Tony was instantly on his feet, book cast aside, all placidity he had just had vanishing as he jumped up in outrage from his previous laid back position. "What! That's _bull-shit!_ He's my boyfriend, the father of my pup, he deserves to know, and you can't stop me from seeing him!"

"I'm not going to fight you on this Tony." Howard replied coolly.

"Good," The Omega snapped, arms crossed over his chest. "Because I'm not going to fight you either! You can't stop me from seeing him, and you can't stop me from telling him!"

"Tony, you will do as I say."

Howard was using his intimidating 'You will obey me', Alpha voice that would make any self respecting Omega cower in fear, but Tony was to worked up to care. "Oh, Screw You Old Man! I'm not going to stop seeing him just because _'you say so'_, and I'm going to tell him!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"No. You're not!"

"YES! I! AM!"

"I'll put him away Tony!" Howard hadn't meant to say it. He had really hoped to avoid having to use that as a threat all together, but the Omega was giving him a spectacular migraine and it just slipped out.

Tony was taken aback by this sudden shift in their argument. He was not prepared for his father to say that, but once he had it was as if something inside him had snapped and he felt compelled to submit no matter how reluctantly. "What?" He asked hesitantly.

"You heard what I said Tony, I'll put him away." Now that he had said it Howard was actually slightly pleased with himself for having unbalanced his son so effortlessly. He had always been to outspoken, and impetuous for an Omega anyway. Of course, he was sure it was partially his own fault for encouraging him to push boundaries and to be an independent thinker.

"You can't–" Tony said warily. His hands now hanging limply at his sides, all the fight drained out of him.

"I can, and I will." Howard replied curtly, "You're sixteen years old, a minor, and my responsibility. Steve is eighteen, a legal adult, and I can very easily make the case that he took advantage of a minor in heat, and have him put away for _Statutory Rape_."

Tony stood gapping at his father.

"Now, you're going to sit your _butt_ down, and you're going to _do_ as I say."

The Omega complied unwillingly. He had a hard time getting his knees to bend at first, but once they did he all but collapsed onto the love seat.

Satisfied that Tony was at last listening to him Howard continued, "Now, you _will not_ be telling anyone that you're pregnant. You _will_ be able to hide it pretty easily these first few months seeing as you wont start to show until around the fourth or possibly even fifth month, which will be around March. Now, once that happens some bigger, looser clothes should be enough to hide whatever amount of bulge you get through the remainder of the school year."

Tony didn't respond. He didn't know what to say or _do_ anymore.

Taking his silence for assent Howard went on, "As of this moment you are not to see Steven again. Unless of course you wish for him to go to prison." Howard picked up a file folder that had been sitting on the little table next to his chair. Flicking through the contents he pulled a group of papers out and held them out to Tony.

The Omega took them and when Howard didn't elaborate he skimmed through them. When he realized what he was reading he stopped and read the documents very carefully. "This is–"

* * *

It was a little after four when a pick up pulled into the Rogers' driveway. Phil had been able to get all the appropriate signatures, stamps, seals, and copies he had needed before two thirty. He had delivered Howard's copies to his home at three - just before Tony had gotten home from school - and was now sitting in his car outside of the Rogers residence where he had been waiting for the last thirty five minutes.

He had tried the doorbell when he had first arriving at the residence only to be greeted with no answer for five minutes as he stood on the doorstep. Retreating to the warmth of his car, Phil waited patently for his intended quarry to return home.

The Lawyer watched as a blonde boy emerged from the passenger side of the truck, proceeded to chat with the driver for a quick moment before closing the door, and turning to the house.

The truck backed out of the driveway as the young man who fit the description Howard had given him of Steven Rogers entered the house.

Once the truck had turned down the next street, and Mr. Rogers had pushed the door closed behind him, the Lawyer emerged from his vehicle, sunglasses firmly fixed upon his face along with a meaningful expression.

Phil knocked, waiting less then a minute before the door was pulled open again.

The Lawyer noted that the young Alpha was just slightly taller then he was himself and with far more muscle density. Of course, he had his trustily taser with him, locked and loaded, and at the ready just in case, which could drop a man twice his size. "Mr. Steven Rogers?" He asked sternly.

Steve had answered the door with a genuinely sweet smile that vanished almost instantly upon laying eyes on Phil. At the other man's question the young Alpha eyed the severe looking man before answering in the affirmative.

"I am Phil Coulson, representing The SHIELD Law Firm, I have some papers for you today." He held out the stack of documents he had been holding to Steve.

Not thinking, but responding on instinct Steve took the proffered papers from the intimidating man in front of him.

"You have been served." Phil quipped out, and before Steve had had a chance to register what had just happened the Lawyer turned on his heel and quickly walked down the shoveled drive back to his car.

Steve stood in the doorway dumbfounded. "Wait, what?" He called after the Lawyer, but it was to late, Phil was already in his car and pulling away.

Not knowing what else to do Steve stepped back inside, closing the door behind him. Once inside the warmth of the house he crossed to the kitchen and sat at the table where he had been spreading out his homework before Mr. Coulson had knocked.

Looking over the papers Steve found that they were defiantly legal documents, signed and stamped with a Judge's seal. As he read through the pages his eyes grew wide, his breath hitched in his throat, and his chest tightened unbearably as his pulse quickened, his heartbeat thudding loudly in his ears.

When he had reread each and every line three times he scrambled out of his chair, sending it crashing to the floor in his haste to throw on his riding jacket and gloves. Snatching up the keys from off the peg by the back door, Steve quickly crossed to the garage, hastily grabbing up his helmet and crammed it onto his head before ripping the cover off his motorcycle.

It started on the second try - after having sat for the last two months - and he took off down the drive and up the street, not realizing that he had left the garage door wide open.

The temperature was well below freezing, and the winter air cut at the small amounts of exposed flesh around his wrists and ankles. His legs felt as if they were being shredded by dull knives as the icy wind rushed across his khaki's which provided little protection, all because he hadn't taken the appropriate amount of time or consideration to cover himself up or put on the correct gear.

The normally ten minute trip to Bucky's house was made in five - as he broke every posted speed limit, wove recklessly in and out of traffic, and even ran a red light to get there as quickly as possible -, but felt like an eternity.

Bucky had heard the unmistakable sound of Steve's engine as it came down the street, and immediately knew something was wrong. The other Alpha never rode the motorcycle in the dead of winter, it was way to much of a risk in the cold.

Steve through himself off the bike and dove for the front door, he didn't even have enough time to reach for the bell before the door was ripped open. Bucky stood framed in the doorway as he hurled himself at his friend, clutching onto him desperately.

Bucky was nearly knocked off his feet as 200 lbs of solid muscle crashed into him. If he hadn't had as much or more muscle mass and an additional 20 lbs - as well as being the offensive tackle for the football team - on his friend, the quarter back could have very easily knocked him straight to the ground. As it was, the blonde caught him around his waist, but instead of throwing him to the ground he collapsed boneless against him.

"Steve?! What the hell man? I just dropped you off fifteen minutes ago. What the fuck were you doing coming over here on your bike? Do you know how cold it is out there? Did you wear gloves? Where are your riding pants? Let me look at you, did you get frost bite?"

The brunette only got unintelligible gibberish, and disconjointed pieces of sentences as a response through the blonde's helmet as it pressed his face into the other boys chest.

A cold breeze reminded Bucky that they where still standing in the open doorway and he pulled Steve up under his armpits and draped his arms over his shoulders so he could manipulate them around and close the door.

Once the cold was locked back outside Bucky was able to pry Steve off him and get the other boy to take his helmet off. He looked a wreck, his face was ashen, his eyes watery and on the verge of tears, and an unattractive red colored the sides of his cheeks down to his neck.

"What the– Steve what happened?"

The blonde lunged at him again, grabbing his upper arms in a vice like grip. "I was... and then... Bucky... there was... and now–"

"Steve! What the fuck, man?"

"BUCKY!" Steve shouted, "What am I gonna do?"

Bucky gave him a quizzical look, "Steve, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Steve let go of his best friend before taking a step back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumpled mess of paper. He had shoved the documents into the front pocket of his riding jacket none to carefully, and now they were an uneven, crinkly mess.

Thrusting them into the other Alpha's chest, Steve crossed to the living room where he proceeded to crumple into Bucky's favorite La-Z-Boy.

Bucky followed his friend and sat on the sofa next to the chair as he pondering his strange behavior. Smoothing out the wrinkled paper, he only got through the first page before he looked up flabbergasted, "This is–"

Steve nodded, he's eyes closed, arms hanging over either side of the arm rests, as he sat slumped in the chair, a single tear running down his pale cheek.

"A Restraining Order."

* * *

**Notes:**

I'm sorry, please don't kill me guys I love you all.

Chapter 5 will discuss a little bit more of the timeline of the pregnancy, as well as explore how Tony and Steve handle dealing with their forced separation.


	5. Sometimes You Have to Find Ways That Wor

**Summary:**

Tony is pissed at Howard, but doesn't believe he can really follow through with his threats. In the mean time he has his first doctor's appointment, and tries to figure out a way to communicate with Steve while playing by the rules.

**Notes:**

Okay, I am so sorry this chapter took so long. After chapter 4 my husband and I moved into a new house, I had a very involved summer class, we celebrated our son's first birthday, my in-laws came to stay for a week, and my husband and I went on a cruise to celebrate out five year wedding anniversary.

So, a lot of stuff happened over the last three months, and in between I tried to cram in some writing. Which I know took a while but I was overall successful as this is the longest chapter at almost 10,500 words, so I hope that this being so long makes up for the long wait.

I would also like to send out a special thanks to Momomomma for being so awesome and beta reading this chapter.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

**Chapter 5: Sometimes you have to find ways that work**

_'It's not going to work!'_

_'There's no way the Old Man is going to be able to keep tabs on me 24/7!'_

_'He has nothing!'_

_'No way to be able to prevent me from being able to see, talk, or communicate with Steve, restraining order or not!'_

_'This whole thing is just his damn Alpha ego gone crazy!'_

_'Fucking Alpha's!'_ Tony thought to himself.

The next morning found a zombified Tony Stark sitting at the typical morning lunch table hangout before anyone else. His school bag lay at his feet, while the contents of his thermos - usually full of coffee, but today full of crappy ass orange juice with calcium and fucking vitamin D - sloshed around inside the container as he rocked it back and forth on the formica surface, the stainless steel making little clanging noises as the bottom rim hit the table top.

A hand landing on his right shoulder caused Tony to jump. Wheeling around in the direction of the touch he found no one there, whipping his head in the other direction Tony found Clint, who flashed him an amused smile full of teeth as he pulled out the chair next to him at the head of the table and sank into it.

The blonde's smile ebbed away into an expression of apprehension as he took in the sight of the dark haired boy - who was slouching in his own chair - in front of him.

"Dude, what happened last night? You never called me."

Tony's mind had started to slip back into the negative zone it had been before Clint had showed up, but was quickly brought back to Earth when the blonde spoke. "Huh? Oh, oh yeah." Tony straightened in his chair, running a hand through his hair, causing it to stand up every which way. "Sorry about that. I couldn't call, after my Dad and I had our talk the old man took my phone."

"You could have sent me an email, we could have set up to Skype."

The brunette shook his head, "Nope, he took my computer too."

"Tablet?"

"Yup."

"Damn, that sucks, dude."

"Tell me about it."

Clint looked around the large space full of tables and chairs. There were a few other students milling around, some sitting at tables just like they were. Others were loitering in corners, and some were buying muffins or cereal from the morning snack shop, set up in a hole in the wall by the doors.

It was really early and there still weren't too many people around, most of the student body wouldn't start to arrive for another fifteen to twenty minutes.

Tony always arrived early. Usually catching a ride with his father on his way to work, and always arriving at the same time every morning, because they were efficient that way. Depending on what time Clint showed up, he would either wait for Tony's car to drop him off, or he would meet his fellow Omega at their table. Bruce would normally arrive next, followed by Thor and Natasha together, then Peter, Jan, Gwen, Hank and finally Steve and Bucky.

"So, tell me what happened?"

"I just told you, he took my stuff."

Clint ran his tongue along him teeth before clicking it in slight annoyance. "Not your stuff, wise ass, the talk. The one you were freaking out about yesterday. What did he say during the talk?"

Tony began rocking his cup again, keeping his eyes firmly on the thermos as the bottom tapped against the table top with each change of direction as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right." Clint chided, "Come on, what did he say?"

"Some bull shit, and used his Alpha 'I'm holier than thou' voice to tell me to sit down and shut up when I told him he was full of it."

"Tony, come on. What did he say?"

"Do the specifics really matter?"

"Yes! As a matter of fact, they do. You're obviously pissed off about something, and I'm sure your Dad didn't just take your electronics and give you a slap on the wrist, because you wouldn't be this mad if he did. So spill."

"He spewed out a bunch of crap that doesn't have anything to do with anything. Which, for one, I don't give a flying rats ass about, and two, he's not here to stop me for doing what he said not to do. And there's no way he'd actually be able to follow through on what he threatened anyways, because, surprise he can't stop me form doing it anyways."

Clint looked as if he wasn't entirely sure he understood all of that. "What. Did. He. Say."

Tony shot him a glare before turning his attention back onto his mug of juice, but didn't say anything more.

"Morning guy's, what's up?" Bruce asked arriving at the table. Sliding into the seat opposite Tony, and next to Clint.

Tony could see right away that Bruce was uncomfortable, and he didn't blame the guy. Really, Clint's worried concern, and Tony's own angry distress pheromones must be driving the poor Alpha into 'appease the Omega' mode

His suspicion was confirmed when Bruce glanced concernedly between the two of them before he scooted closer to the blonde, snaking an arm around his waist to pull him close. No doubt the draw to his own mate had won out.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked, nuzzling into the side of Clint's neck.

Tony knew in the back of his mind that he was overreacting, knew that it was a combination of the circumstances, new pregnancy hormones, and bad timing, but his logical side seemed to be taking a vacation at that precise moment, because all he could see was the cuddly happy couple in front of him and red crossing his vision.

The brunette Omega stood up so fast his chair slid back several feet. "I'm going to class." He growled, snatching up his mug, and shouldering his bag with more force then was strictly necessary before turning on his heel.

"Wait, what? Tony?" Bruce watched as the dark haired Omega began to stalk away before turning to the blonde at his right. "Clint, what's going on?"

Bruce had never heard the two Omega's so much as snark at each other, and now they were full on arguing? When the two ganged up on someone else... well, let's just say the Omega's had some vicious tongues that got them in trouble on more than one occasion, so what was going on? He didn't get an answer before his boyfriend was up and out of his own seat scrambling after Tony as Thor and Natasha took up chairs next to Bruce.

"Tony!" Clint called after him. Tony didn't stop, and the blonde was forced to physically grab him and wheel him around by the arm to face him.

Tony's face was red, and tears were beginning to build in the corners of his eyes. He was trying to hold himself together, but was having an internal battle between anger and hysterics as his emotions were going haywire.

"It's not fair! It's fucking not fair! My Dad is a fucking asshole! You want to know what he did?!" Tony shook Clint's hand off, turning fully to face him and getting up in his face.

In the background Tony could see the Alpha's at the table watching them, shifting slightly in their seats, and getting ready to separate the two of them if they needed too.

"You want to fucking know? He got a restraining order on Steve!" Tony saw the gleam die in Clint's eyes, but pressed on, "Yeah, that's right, a fucking restraining order! We can't go within fifty yards of one another, and if we do, he's going to fucking throw him in jail! He basically forced me to breakup with my boyfriend!"

"Oh Tony," Clint replied softly. Sympathy filling his voice as all fight left him. He pulled the younger boy to him. Holding him around his waist with one hand and carding his fingers through the short hairs on the back of his head and neck with the other. "I'm so sorry."

All the indignation Tony was harboring went flying out the window as he collapsed into Clint, as all the frustration, hopelessness, and confounded pregnancy hormones crashed down upon him. **God**, he can't remember when he's cried more than he had these last three days. Perhaps when he was a pup, but geez, Howard, and these stupid hormones that seemed to have already starting to kick in, and this whole damn situation. All Tony wanted to do was to be in Steve's arms at that moment. To be wrapped up in Steve's body, and scent, to have Steve be the one shushing him, and telling him it was all going to be alright and not Clint, no matter how much he appreciated the sentiment.

Clint, who still had a fucking boyfriend, who could seek comfort, in the arms of his own Alpha, and it wasn't fair, it _just_ wasn't fair. And god **damn** these fucking hormonal spikes, it had only been two weeks since conception and his emotions were already going crazy. Was it going to be like this during the rest of the pregnancy, or was it going to get even worse?

"I need him, Clint. I need to be with him, I need him here, with me now. I love him so much and it hurts. It physically hurts right now that I can't be with him, can't go near him, can't do anything about it."

Clint continued rubbing his hands in slow circles, trying to comfort Tony as best he could being surrounded by a room full of their peers.

"I know, baby, I know." He whispered.

"STARK!" The sharp cry cut across the room and Tony looked up to see one very angry looking Bucky standing in the cafeteria doorway.

Great, just what Tony needed. A pissed off James Barnes, and it occurred to him that of course Bucky would know what had happened. Steve would have turned to his best friend for comfort after finding out that he was banned from every seeing his potential mate again. So, obviously, an upset Steve Rogers translated into one seriously ticked off Bucky.

The dark haired Alpha grabbed Tony by the scruff of his neck, tearing him away from Clint who he had buried himself into during his breakdown.

Clint made a noise of protest, but was quickly silenced as Bruce, Thor, and Natasha siddled up next to him. Ready to protect him, and Tony, if Bucky so much as made a move to harm the distraught Omega.

But Bucky wasn't causing Tony harm, at least not yet anyway. He was sure holding him in a threatening manner, yes, but he wasn't actually hurting him. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony could see that Steve had joined them as well but was holding back, hovering near the doorway. It was plainly obvious he was not happy with his best friend's behavior towards the Omega, but was hesitant to intervene due to the restraining order.

"A restraining order? You son of a bitch! You little shit!" Bucky's grip on the back of Tony's neck increased, and the Omega let out a whimper as his knees started to give out.

"Bucky, stop!" Steve shouted.

The following series of events happened so fast that they seem to take place in the blink of an eye. Steve was moving towards them, no longer able to sit back and watch as Bucky manhandle Tony. Natasha, with her crazy fast and precise ninja skills grabbed Tony out of Bucky's grasp, shielding him and Clint behind her in the time it took Thor and Bruce to take one step forward. But before either of them could lay a hand on the malcontented Alpha, Bucky found himself on his back being pressed down into the floor by the largest Omega he had ever seen in his life. The brown haired man had twin katana swords strapped to his back, and a pistol on his hip.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you Mr. Rogers." The man spoke into the din which had gone completely still and silent in the split-second it took for this stranger to pin the school's offensive tackle to the floor.

"Wouldn't want to have to call the cops so soon, now would we?" He asked, looking up to meet Steve's bewildered gaze, flashing a mouth full of teeth and tilting his head in Tony's direction to emphasize the point.

Steve looked up, meeting Tony's pained face with his own before slowly backing away. "There we go, don't worry, no one's going to get hurt on my watch. Not even this bollocks." He grabbed a hold of Bucky's face, pressing his fingers into his cheeks causing the skin to compress and his lips to make a pouty fishy mouth.

Steve had backed up into the doorway before the man pressing Bucky into the floor nodded and turned his attention back to the teen laying under him. "You know, Mr. Barnes, one can tell a lot about an Alpha by the way he treats his Omega, but from what I'm getting off of you," he inhaled deeply. "It seems that no fool is hearty enough to want to put up with you. Of course, one can tell even more by the way the Alpha treats the ones around them." The man shifted, finding a more comfortable position while still keeping a strong hold on the teen.

"I can tell though that you're not the sort to abuse Omega's, so I think the question here is, why did you feel the need to go against your nature, and assault Mr. Stark?"

Bucky swallowed, his voice momentarily eluding him.

Reaching behind himself, the large Omega pulled one of the blades from off his back before twirling it around, letting the light reflect off the smooth, sharp edge in front of Bucky's face. "Want to know what I think? I think you can't stand it when someone hurts your little friend over there." The stranger pointed the blade and Bucky followed its movement, noting that he was pointing at Steve, who was still worriedly hovering by the door.

Closer then he should have been according to the court, but not close enough that the stranger was going to do anything about it.

"Not that I blame you of course. Friendship, especially a strong one like you two have, is very hard to come by. But here's the thing, Apple Dumpling, go near Tony, or any other Omega with anything other than friendly intentions again, and I will take that pretty head of yours clean off." He paused, letting the words sink in before sheathing his weapon and letting a broad smile cross his face as he stood and pulled Bucky to his feet.

"Of course, on the other hand, I wouldn't mind a little rough handling. Is that your thing? Do you like it rough? Or are you one of those Namby Pamby Alpha's who think Omega's have to be handled like pieces of glass? Cause I'll have you know I can take just as good as I give." The Omega smiled brightly, a glint of something Bucky didn't want to think about in his eyes.

"We'll talk logistics later, sweet cheeks." He patted Bucky on the cheek before sidestepping him. He walked straight between Thor and Bruce, who both look stunned and confused, as if torn between wanting to stop him getting any closer to Tony and Clint, but at the same time reluctant to put a hand on an Omega.

Tony noted that it seemed as if to compromise for their torn instincts they decided to flank the stranger, not touching him, but moving close enough that if he tried anything they could intervene.

The Omega paid them no mind as he drew closer to Natasha, and the two Omega's behind her. Completely ignoring both the Alpha's standing behind him, the Omega locked eyes with his target, the outwardly frightened dark haired boy.

"Tony! Hey, man. I need to talk with you for a minute."

Tony was a bit confused with how to take this cheery voice. He was intrigued as to what the stranger wanted, but at the same time was wary of him. "What do you want?"

The older man shook his head, "I have to talk to you in private, I'm afraid." Gesturing to all the teen's friends.

Tony glared, as did everyone else.

"Look. My name is Wade Wilson and I have to discuss some important things with you regarding Mr. Rogers. If it makes you feel better we can just go into that corner over there–" Wade pointed across the room, "and talk. That way you can still see your friends and they can see I'm not here to harm you."

Tony considered for a moment, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he considered the Omega in front of him. He looked intimidating. Excessively large for an Omega, and obviously able to take care of himself and those around him. Especially since he was able to take down a rather large Alpha like Barnes, who had had him dangling with his toes just brushing the floor, not but a minute ago. He actually did owe him for basically saving him, though he was sure Steve, Thor, Natasha and Bruce would have been on them in another second if this 'Wade' hadn't gotten there first.

Tony nodded, prying Clint's hands off him and returning the scandalized look he was given by the blonde Omega with an apologetic one. "I'll be right back." He promised, as he followed the older Omega.

"So who are you really?" Tony asked as they tucked themselves into the corner of the cafeteria, away from prying ears.

"I told you, my name is Wade."

"Yeah, and?"

"And I'm your bodyguard."

"What?"

"Your father, Howard Stark, hired me to make sure that, while on school grounds, Steven Rogers maintains his reduced minimum required court ordered distance away from you, and to take action if he does not."

"Wait, what do you mean reduced distance? The restraining order said fifty yards."

"Yes, that is correct. But on school property the court understands that that is not always manageable, and with so many people in one place it can sometimes become tricky to follow the rules, especially when you share a lot of the same friends. So while on school property the minimum distance is fifteen yards, and I'm just here to make sure everyone stays honest."

"Are you going to arrest him if he gets too close to me?"

"No, I'll leave that up to the police to deal with." Wade replied airily. "But I will restrain him until they get here if I need to. I'm only here for you, Tony. Everything has already been approved by the school, and they know what I am and why I'm here. Your Dad and his lawyer fellow know some pretty important people to have gotten this set up and approved as quickly as they have. Normally something like this could take days, or weeks, and I was given permission to go in the very next day. Of course, they were a little wary about send me, I think it's because I'm an Omega. They were probably thinking about sending an Alpha, at the very least a Beta, but I convinced them." He smiled, as if proud of himself for it.

"Well, really I think they let me go to shut me up, but anyway, I convinced them that if we were keeping an Alpha away from an Omega another Omega would be less threatening than an Alpha. That way we aren't pissing off the other Alpha by making him think that we're trying to take their Omega and making a whole heap of other problems."

"Okay–" Tony considered him, picking apart the relevant bits from all the spew that had come out of the bodyguard's mouth. "So what you're saying is that you're a glorified babysitter, sent here by my Dad to make sure Steve and I play by his dumb ass rules?"

Wade shrugged "More or less."

"This is bull shit!" Tony roared, drawing a few glances from those who were close enough to hear him - like the entire room -. "I don't need a **god** damn babysitter watching my every move just because a stupid piece of paper says Steve has to stay away from me."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Will you shut the fuck up! My Dad is full of hot air! There is no way he would actually go through with what he said. He likes Steve too much to do that to him, so there is really no reason for you to be here, because even you can't stop us from seeing each other, bright eyes."

"I can't speak for your Dad, Tony, but I can promise you that you are mistaken if you honestly think that I can't do my job to keep Mr. Rogers away from you."

"Yeah?" Tony snapped. "Well, we'll see about that." Spinning on his heel he stalked away.

Of course, Tony probably should have listened.

* * *

Wade was, of course, much more capable in his job than the Junior had first given him credit for.

The man was an absolute enigma. He was always there, always waiting, seeing all, but constantly remaining unseen until the very last second.

Tony tried on numerous occasions over the course of the remainder of the week to talk to Steve, but when he would check to make sure no one was following him, Wade would be standing in front of him when he turned back around. He found that the Omega would never touch him, never lay so much as a finger on him, but instead would use his large build, and ominous presence to sway Tony away from his goal.

He was finding it increasingly frustrating.

Tony's frustration mounted further when he realized he no longer had a way to communicate with Steve. With all of his electronics taken away, and the schools ban on email - after nearly half of the school systems computers had had to be replaced due to a very destructive virus from an unscanned spam email - he felt naked, and desperate.

It was finally the end of a very long, very draining, week, and Tony swore that it was the longest one he could remember in his entire life. He was mentally, and physically strained, his stomach growing more and more uncomfortable by the day, and he wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy, stress, or separation anxiety from being away from Steve for so long.

By now though everyone in the school seemed to know, and was talking about the restraining order. No one who had been told in confidence, and who knew the actual true story, had said anything, but people started to piece it together when a mysterious man would all of a sudden materialize at Tony's side when the Omega seemed to get just a tad too close to the Alpha, or vice versa.

The gossip wasn't too pleasant in and of itself either, and on more than one occasion one of Tony's friend's had been forced to restrain him in order to keep the Omega from hurting someone - or himself - and getting suspended.

It was finally Friday afternoon, and Tony was getting his things together for the weekend, - gathering his homework together, and putting the books he would need into his bag - when a familiar scent caught his attention, causing him to look around.

Steve was there, right there, in front of him, seemingly the most glorious thing Tony had ever seen in his entire life. Though the Alpha looked haggard, with slight bags under his eyes and a distinctly ruffled look to his state of dress. But Tony didn't care, because he was there, whole, and solid, just there.

"Tony." And wasn't that the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life.

He was close, so close, and Tony was reaching out to him. His heart was racing, stomach fluttering, and he could feel electricity in his fingertips yearning to touch. In a moment he was going to be in those arms, have those strong arms wrapped around him so tightly, with Steve's lips on his and he's never going to let the Alpha let him go again.

But then Steve was no longer standing before him. Instead the Alpha being pressed into floor by none other than the bodyguard, Wade Wilson.

It took Tony a full minute - standing in the same position with his hands out stretched to nothing now - to process what had just happened. He felt as if he were in a daze as he stood slack jawed while the man held his boyfriend down on the ground.

He can't remember what happened next, but his screams, and yells, and howls of outrage drew the attention of the entire school.

Tony threw himself at Wade, punching, and kicking, and pulling at him in a vain attempt to free the pinned Steve beneath him.

Wade seemed as if unfazed by all this, not even flinching when Tony landed a particularly good kick to the man's rear end, or when he proceeded to bite down on the wrist that had a grip on the back of Steve's head, while he lay across the both of them. Hands, elbows, knees, and feet finding purchase where ever they could.

Then quite suddenly he was being ripped away. He continued to claw and struggle as he vainly attempted to get to Steve as he was pulled away like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. He was thin chest to a very wide chest, with his legs around a large waist, one massive arm supporting his bottom, while another was wrapped firmly around his back.

His own arms flailed over broad shoulders, his hands grasped in thin air as he was carried away from the scene.

It was about half an hour later, when Tony had calmed down enough that he become aware of who had intervened. Breathing in, Tony recognized Thor's familiar scent of electricity, sunshine, and rain coming from the tan neck in which he still had his face buried.

Thor, it seemed, was steadily walking back and forth, while patiently running a large hand soothingly up and down Tony's back as he held his now limp body against his own. It took another minute for Tony to realize that they weren't alone. Thor's girlfriend Natasha was somewhere close by singing a song that sounded an awful lot like a lullaby in Russian.

Tony was too emotionally burnt out to look up to see where she was, or even where they were. He just breathed in the comforting scent of his friends and relaxed into their calm.

* * *

On the following Monday morning, Tony found himself sitting on a paper lined table after having his blood pressure taken, weight measured, and been asked to pee in a cup.

It had only been about five minutes since he had been left alone, and he was already bored out of his skull. He was missing his first period for this, and wondered what people where going to say after the embarrassing display of the previous Friday.

He didn't have long to dwell on it though as a knock on the door preceded the Doctor - a Beta, Tony noted - walked in, followed closely by a nurse - Omega -, the same one in fact who had shown him in.

"Good Morning, Anthony."

"Tony."

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Tony."

The Doctor smiled, setting Tony's chart down on the counter as he took a seat in a swivel chair, the nurse standing slightly off to the side. "Well it's very nice to meet you Tony. I'm Dr. Hank McCoy, and this is Charles."

"Hi, Tony." Charles said sweetly.

"Well Tony," Dr. McCoy started, taking a pen out of his pocket and angling himself to be able to sit and write in the chart on the counter at the same time.

Flipping through the first few pages he found what he was looking for, "Your urine test confirmed that you are most defiantly pregnant. What method did you use to find out?"

"Home pregnancy test."

Dr. McCoy nodded, "Very good, and not that those aren't correct most of the time, but we conduct our own tests to verify just in case they are wrong. So, when did you take the test?"

"A week ago Sunday."

"And have you experiencing any changes with your body since finding out you were pregnant?"

Tony thought about it for a moment, "I don't think so."

"No morning sickness, fatigue, frequent urination, stuffy or bloody noses, sensitivity to smells, bloating, bleeding, pec sensitivity or swelling?"

Tony's head was reeling. He didn't know there were so many symptoms that accompanied being pregnant. "Um, I guess I've noticed that I have started to go to the bathroom a bit more, and I've been sick twice, but I'm pretty sure both times it was due to nerves and not the pregnancy."

Dr. McCoy made a note, "Anything else?"

"I guess I've been a little nauseous, and I haven't had much of an appetite recently."

"Perfectly normal," Dr. McCoy replied, adding another note.

Charles stepped up, taking the chart before he leaned back against the counter as Dr. McCoy slid his chair up next to Tony's table.

"Okay, so Tony, this next part is a bit awkward for most people. However, I have to tell you that now that you're going to have a baby all modesty from here on out goes out the window. I'm going to apologize to you now for when and if I make you uncomfortable at any time over the course of your pregnancy, but know I have done this for years and I know what does and doesn't work, and I feel that it is best to be straight forward and honest with all of my patients. For now, I have some questions I need to ask you, and yes I'm sorry, but they are a bit personal."

Tony felt his stomach squirm and shifted a bit on the table, causing the paper to crinkle under him. "Alright."

"Very good," Dr. McCoy offered a warm smile, Charles was poised behind him ready to take notes. "When was the first day of your last heat?"

"Um," Tony tried to remember which day it was, "It was on the Sunday before Christmas. I think it was December twenty third?"

"Yes, the twenty third was indeed the Sunday before Christmas." Charles piped in, confirming Tony's question as to the correctness of the date.

"How many days did the heat last?" Asked Dr. McCoy.

"Ah, four days." Tony answered.

"Did you spend the entire time with your partner?"

Tony caught the Doctor's refusal to use the word mate with him and glowered inwardly. It wasn't the Doctor's fault, but it reiterated the fact that he was sixteen. Just a kid who was too young to have a mate. Of course the opportunity had been there, and if Steve hadn't been the perfect gentleman that he was, Tony was sure that anyone else would have taken the opportunity to bond with him. "Yes."

"Were they Alpha or Beta?"

And that too. Were. Past tense, as if he already knew that he and Steve weren't together anymore. But then again, for all Tony knew, he probably did know. "Alpha."

"Male, or Female?"

"Male."

"Was this the first time you shared a heat?"

"Yes."

"Which day did he knot you?"

Tony flushed, his cheeks turning pink while the Doctor and Nurse Charles looked at him expectantly. Right, no modesty when dealing with pregnancy, all your secrets are out there for the world to know. Well, at least your Doctor and Nurses anyway, and as Dr. McCoy had stated before, he has done this for a long time. "Ah, the second day."

Dr. McCoy nodded, Charles making more annotations to his chart. "Also, very normal. Most Omega's can't accommodate for the size of an Alpha knot until typically the second or sometimes even third day of their cycle during their first shared heat. Also, the fact that it took so long means that your Alpha was very mindful of your needs and accommodating to them and retaining some semblance of mind through the heat fog." The Doctor turned to Charles conversing with him in a low tone for a moment before turning back to Tony.

"After knotting the first time did he knot with you for the duration of your heat?"

Tony knew he was still blushing from the previous question, and he was sure his face was an even brighter shade of red now as he felt the heat radiating off his cheeks. "Eh, yes."

Dr. McCoy smiled warmly, turning to Charles who made the last few documentations to his chart before handing it back to the Doctor. "Alright, well that's all for the embarrassing questions." He looked over Tony's chart, adding a few notes himself before meeting the teens eyes again. "So, it looks like you got yourself an unexpected Christmas present last year. You are currently three weeks post conception give or take a day, which puts your due date at approximately... September sixteenth."

Dr. McCoy stowed his pen in the breast pocket of his white coat and handed the medical chart back to Charles who placed it upon the counter once again. Standing, he pushed his chair to the side so it was out of the way, and pulled a measuring tape from a side pocket. "Now, for the physical portion of your appointment today, all I'm going to do is measure your uterus. Just go ahead and lie back, and I'm going to need for you lift your shirt, and undo your fly."

Tony did as he was asked, thinking all the while about how strange this all was to be going through this kind of thing at sixteen.

The exam didn't take long. Dr. McCoy was very efficient, lightly prodding around with the pads of his fingers on Tony's stomach and measuring from where the top of where Tony could only assume his uterus must be down to his pubic bone.

"Everything looks great so far," Dr. McCoy commented, jotting down the last few notes in Tony's chart. "I'm going to prescribe a prenatal vitamin, since pup's will take what they need from your body to develop and grow so the vitamin's will help to supply both of you with what you'll need." Dr. McCoy took his seat back in his swivel chair as he wrote out the script. The nurse, Charles, smiled as he took his leave from the room.

"A few other things you should be aware of now that you're pregnant; no coffee, or energy drinks, nothing high in caffeine. Drink lots of water, you want to make sure you stay hydrated, it is very easy to become dehydrated while pregnant. I suggest that if you don't already, start carrying around a water bottle with you at all times. No raw red meat, or fish. Healthy foods are best for you and your growing pup, but don't be put off by strange cravings. In fact I whole heartedly encourage you indulging them, the only thing I would be concerned about is if you start getting a taste for dirt, clay, or soap. Those are signs of an iron deficiency."

Dr. McCoy turned, leaning back in his chair completely at ease. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Tony thought, he had already been waylaid with a lot of information, and his head was still spinning from that embarrassing interview. "Are mood swings common this early in pregnancy?"

Dr. McCoy considered the question, "Not entirely. Mood swings typically don't start to manifest until around the forth week post conception so if you are experiencing them this early then you're jumping the gun a little, but it's not unheard of. I think that if you're experiencing mood swings, it's probably more from stress about the pregnancy than the pregnancy itself."

Tony considered that. He had been stressing a lot over the last week. After finding out he was pregnant to begin with, and then with his Dad and the whole restraining order business, as well as crazy, loud mouth, Wade fucking Wilson bodyguard. It was no wonder his emotions had been on the roller coaster ride from hell this past week now that he thought about it.

"Anything else?"

Tony shook his head, "No, I can't think of anything else."

"Alright," Dr. McCoy stood, picking up the folder. "Stop by the desk on your way out to set up your next appointment, and pick up your prescription."

Tony nodded as he jumped down from the table, the paper under him crinkling loudly as he did so.

"I'll see you again in a month, and we'll do your first ultrasound then as well." Dr. McCoy smiled as he took his leave, closing the door behind him.

Tony straightened his shirt after fixing his jeans back into place. The appointment hadn't been as bad as he had expected it to be. Dr. McCoy seemed like a nice enough man, his Mom had picked him out after all, and he was the leading specialist on male Omega's in the city.

He made his next appointment for a Monday again, February eighteenth, but this time he made the appointment for after school. Really, there was no reason to start giving people an excuse to start asking questions, and was being handed the appointment reminder card when Charles stepped up next to him.

"Tony, I have some goodies for you." Charles held out a plastic bag. "There's some magazines, and pamphlets in here along with a list of important numbers for the hospital."

Tony took the proffered bag, "Also." This time Charles was holding a flyer, "I run a support group for pregnant teens."

Tony lifted an eyebrow, eyeing the flyer and Charles suspiciously.

"It's all completely confidential. I hold the meetings at the hospital on Tuesday evenings. We swap stories about what we have experienced, ask questions, talk about important pregnancy, and post-partum information, and have an all around good time."

"We?"

"Well yeah. I started it because I didn't have someone my own age to talk to. Someone who could understand what I was going through because they were going through it too."

Tony gaped at him, "You got pregnant when you were a teenager?"

Charles smiled, "When I was seventeen. A few months before the end of my junior year of high school. I can tell you, people where quite shocked when I left for the summer all small and tiny like normal and then turned up that fall for the beginning of my senior year with a seven month pregnant belly."

"I can imagine," and Tony could. Picturing himself in Charles place, his friends giving him disapproving looks, and his peers spreading rumors, or making fun of him for getting pregnant.

"That's why I created this group. It's for just teens who are all in the same boat, who need to know that they aren't alone."

Tony took the flyer with a forlorn look. This sounded amazing, Charles seemed so nice and he was sure the group would be great, and it would be so good to be able to connect with other kids his own age who were going through the same thing he was.

"Listen Tony," Charles cut across Tony's musing. "I understand that with who you are that your parents are trying to keep the whole, Omega Stark Heir is Pregnant, thing on the down low–"

"You have no idea." Tony grumbled.

Charles smirked, "So if you decide that you want to come and are having trouble getting the parents to let you, tell them to give me a call. Or just let me know if you decide you want to come at your next appointment and I'll call them and explain everything for you."

Tony perked at that, "Thank you, I'll definitely think about it."

"If you have any questions don't hesitate to call, okay?"

Tony nodded, bag and flyer in hand along with his next appointment card, and prenatal prescription. He turned, walking out of the office to the car waiting to take him to school.

* * *

Tony could have kicked himself. Seriously! He honest to GOD could have kicked himself! How could he have been so blind? The solution... it was so simple, and if it had been a snake... well, it would have for real bitten him on the ass.

Tony had been so wrapped up in finding a way around the problem of having limited to no technology that he didn't even consider that there could be a way to omit the technology all together.

A groan, full and loud and long left Tony's throat as his head fell hard with a very unattractive thump against the surface of his desk. For those who hadn't turned in his direction at his vocal disturbance - from the otherwise mundane drawl of the teacher, who was still so lost in his own ramblings that he hadn't noticed the commotion going on behind him -, every eye was now on him after the sickening smacking sound his head made as it connected with the recycled plastic surface before him.

Of course Mr. Richard's was the only one to remain completely oblivious to the proceedings going on behind his back, because he was - in Tony's option - a complete douche bag and wouldn't even have noticed if an atomic bomb went off right next to him when he was lost in his head space.

One would think that, as a teacher, you were required to pay attention to your students. Especially when one of them was expecting!

Tony wasn't stupid, he knew perfectly well that after Wade's appearance a week ago that the whole faculty was aware of his condition and instructed to keep quiet about it, while of course keeping an eye on him seeing how teen pregnancy - no matter what sex Alpha, Beta, or Omega - can be tough for some kids.

Straightening, Tony glared, and if he could, he would be burning holes into the back of Mr. Richards' head as he gathered up his things. Not that he wanted it, but the man working out the endless equation on the board should have at least looked around and paid him the slightest bit of attention if only to make sure he was okay. How much more could you be consumed inside your own head? There had to be something wrong with that man.

Gathering up his belongings, Tony threw the strap of his bag over his shoulder before striding from the room, wanting privacy for what he was about to attempt to do.

The library happened to be the perfect place for not only being undisturbed while he worked, but also quiet so he could concentrate. Study Hall on the other hand was not a place to go to be undisturbed, and was never quite.

No one questioned him as he walked through the metal detectors, strolling to the back of book filled room, and sitting down at an unoccupied table in the far back corner. Taking a seat, Tony spread his books out, giving the table the appearance of being full, while at the same time making it look as if he is exceedingly busy.

All of which was a complete ruse to anyone who happened to stumble upon him as he now stared blankly at the lined paper of a notebook he'd had since the beginning of the school year, but had never used. He was also clutching an honest to god pen in his hand and not a stylus.

Geez-o-petes. How had he not seen the answer sooner? How could it not have been one of the first things he thought of? How come Steve hadn't thought of it–?

Oh god, what if Steve hadn't thought about it because he didn't want to have anything to do with Tony anymore? What if he was too afraid of Howard?

'Oh **god**!' Tony started to hyperventilate as the thoughts of Steve leaving him plowed through his brain.

Tony tried to calm his breathing, taking deep cleansing breaths, even holding them on the inhale for a few seconds before letting them out in long, slow exhales.

Once he got his breathing, and his treacherous mind, under control, Tony turned his attention back to the task at hand, writing Steve a hand written note.

Applying pen to paper Tony started to write.

**Dear Steve,**

_'No–'_

**Dearest Steve,**

_'No–'_

**My Darling Steve,**

_'Jesus. No!'_ Tony ripped the page from the notebook for the third time, crumpling it up and tossing it aside.

_'Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me.'_ Tony thought, throwing the pen down onto the paper before him as ran his hands through his spiky hair.

If it was this hard to write an opening, how hard was the rest of the letter going to be?

Looking around the library, Tony tried to think if there was anyone he could turn to for help.

After several minutes, Tony groaned once again as he crossed his arms and buried his face in them upon the table. There was no one he could think of to help him with this.

He had, of course, thought of Rhodey first, the friend he had had the longest, and who he shared all of his none strictly Omega secrets with. Omega secrets the Alpha had told him where something that he just didn't understand, so Tony figured that if Rhodey didn't get it, then that must apply to all Alpha's, so he confided those - or at least most of them anyway - with Clint.

And well, this situation seemed to be one of those Omega things, so that meant all Alpha's were out, which took away the majority of his friends and confidants; Rhodey, Pepper, Bruce, Jan, Natasha, and Thor. And if Tony wanted to be technical, Bucky too.

But that also meant no Beta's which took away; Happy, Peter, and Gwen. Which left him with Clint -_ 'Hell, No!'_ - and Hank -_ 'Kill me now!'_ -.

Now, normally for something like this Tony would seek out Clint for help, but he didn't feel like dealing with him making fun of him while he's, for once in his life, being completely serious. Also, he doesn't want any awkward questions. Not that he's going to mention the pregnancy in the letter, but its better just to avoid having to deal with that all together. And Hank... Tony may love him as another Science Bro, but Hank was not someone you went to for relationship advice.

Honestly, how he and Jan have been in a relationship since middle school, Tony didn't understand.

Sitting straight once more, Tony took up his pen and held it over the fresh piece of paper.

_'Alright,'_ Tony breathed. _'You can do this.'_

**Steve,**

**I've been wanting to talk to you all week since finding out about the restraining order. I just want to say that I'm sorry, and that my Dad is a complete ASS!**

**I wanted to tell you that even though we aren't officially allowed to see each other anymore, that I still love you, and I want to be with you.**

**I will completely understand if my Dad has scared you away, and if this is the end for us. With this I at least got to tell you how I still feel.**

**Love Always,**

**Tony**

Setting down his pen, Tony reread the letter several times. It was shorter then he thought it would be, but it was precise and straight to the point. He figured that if Steve's reply was positive - that is if he replied at all - that he would be able to tell Steve more later.

More of his thoughts, more of his feelings, and well... just more.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the fifth period. Tony scooped up this books, and hastily folded the note as small as he could get it.

His last class of the day was Omega Physical Education (O-Gym), the only sexually divided class, since a bunch of hot, sweaty, Omega's tended to be a bit of a distraction to the other sex's as well as was a disadvantaged when it came to... well, just about anything physical - sports wise, of course -.

Tony detoured though, weaving in and out of his fellow students as quickly as possible, as he made his way to Steve's locker. Looking up and down the hall, Tony didn't see his... boyfriend? ex-boyfriend? any where and shoved the folded note between the grate at the top of the locker.

Once he made sure it was completely through Tony took off for his last class of the day, where he then proceeded to spend the majority of the class spacing out.

Thinking about what Steve was going to say and whether or not he was even going to get a response from the Alpha, and when.

It wasn't until Clint popped him square in the face with a tennis ball, and then proceeded to laugh his ass off, that Tony noticed he had been stressing out again. He returned the ball with a vicious serve that caused it to ricochet at an odd angle and hit Clint squarely where the sun don't shine.

It was then Tony's turn to laugh as the blonde yelped indignantly, and hopped around clutching his backside with his racket still in hand. After a minute of cursing and swearing, he chucked his racket at Tony, who dodged it easily before sticking his tongue out at his friend.

The rest of the class passed easily, and without another thought about the note, until Tony opened his own locker to retrieve his jacket and a fancily folded piece of notebook paper fell out to land at his feet.

Picking it up, Tony turned it over trying to figure out how to open it without ripping it. Once he got it unfolded and recognized the writing as Steve's, he stuffed the note into his pocket to read later.

That night, when Tony was sequestered away in his room, he took out Steve's note with shaking hands to read.

**Tony,**

**I want you to know that I don't blame you, or your Father for any of this. Perhaps as an Alpha myself I can even understand a bit about where he is coming from.**

**Mr. Stark is the Father of the most eligible Omega of our time, and I'm sure he is only thinking about protecting you, and making sure that no one takes advantage of you.**

**With that being said, I have to also say that I did. This whole thing, the restraining order, Wade, is all because I wasn't the responsible Alpha that I should have been. I wanted to be with you Tony, I wanted to take care of you, but I knew that without your Alpha's permission that I was crossing a line. I had hoped that he would have seen that I wasn't trying to take advantage of you, when I didn't exploit the opportunity to bond you without consent.**

**I see now that it didn't matter that I withheld myself from bonding with you. Touching you, imprinting upon you without your Alpha's say so is inexcusable. I only hope that some day I will be able to appease him, and get back in his good graces, because I still want to be with you Tony.**

**I want you to know that I am willing to wait however long it may take for your Father to understand that. I love you Tony, and we'll figure this out.**

**Love,**

**Steve**

Tony sighed with relief. Steve still loved him, he still wanted to be with him, and hopefully someday Howard would get off his high horse and see that. Of course, Tony had no idea if Steve was talking till he graduated, five years, ten years, or forever, and once he found out about the pup Tony wasn't sure if Steve would still be singing the same tune, but he liked to believe so. He always like to believe the best of Steve, because up to this point... he had no reason to believe otherwise.

Steve was a standup guy and Tony was sure that he wouldn't run out on him once he found out about the pup, and it was that thought, of him and Steve, and their pup with Steve's blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes that lulled him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Steve was accosted at his locker by a haggard looking Clint. He was clutching something in a fist tightly, and looking around nervously.

"Clint? Are you alright?"

Clint looked at Steve with a beseeching expression.

"Tony asked me to give you this." The Omega held out a crumpled piece of paper. Steve took it without much encouragement. "And... this." He swallowed hard before quickly pecking Steve on the cheek before turning tail and running away down the hall.

Steve blinked, completely at a loss before a small smile broke out over his face.

Glancing down at the note in his hand, he unfolded the roughly folded and badly wrinkly page.

**Steve,**

**You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that even through all this that you still feel the way you do.**

**I have to say that I was nervous before because I was afraid that you would have completely written me off for it, but now I am even more nervous, because I have something I need to tell you that could ruin everything between us.**

**Unfortunately, it isn't something that I can't write about in a simple note. It's something I have to tell you in person.**

**I've been trying to think of a way we could meet, but between Wade watching our asses here at school, and my Dad watching my every move at home, I'm hard pressed to think of a way.**

**This is really important, and I feel that the sooner I can tell you the better.**

**Love,**

**Tony**

Steve frowned at this news. Tony had something to tell him that was important enough that he was willing to risk breaking the restraining order in which to tell him?

Refolding the note, Steve tucked it away in his bag as he made his way to the office for his first period.

It wasn't until he had read the morning announcements, put away all the teacher's mail, and was sitting at the front desk with a blank piece of notebook paper and nothing to write that he pulled over the sheet with the announcements on it and reread it to himself. There had been something new on the list and Steve had been so busy in his duty that he hadn't been paying attention to it. But now that he was giving the paper his full, and undivided focus, Steve noticed that the new announcement had been for the Winterfest Dance which would be taking place in another month.

Smiling, Steve turned back to his notebook.

**Tony,**

**I don't know what can be so important as all that, but if you need to speak to me in person the Winterfest Dance is coming up Saturday, February 16th. It would give us the perfect opportunity to talk without Wade, or parents watching our every move and not look suspicious to everyone else.**

**We would be just another in a number of students attending a school function. Let me know if that sounds feasible to you and if you are amenable.**

**Love,**

**Steve**

After class Steve didn't wait to find one of his friends to give Tony the letter, but slipped it into his locker as he had done after sixth period the day before.

He also didn't have to wait long for a reply either as a folded piece of paper fell out of his locker - which he caught easily - after third period. It was short and sweet and straight to the point which made Steve smile.

**Steve,**

**You sneaky bastard!**

**Winterfest sounds like an awesome plan!**

**Love,**

**Tony**

By the end of the day Steve had procured tickets for the dance, and folded a piece of notebook paper around one of them. Unfortunately, he hadn't had a chance to get the ticket sooner so he had to wait till the next morning to pass it on.

Steve flagged down Clint the next morning as soon as he arrived at school. After having bolted from Bucky's truck so fast that by the time the dark haired Alpha had exited the truck, the blonde was already inside the school.

Steve spotted his target sitting in the cafeteria with Tony, Thor, Peter, Gwen, and Natasha. He was able to get Thor's attention and signal to him to have the blonde Omega come over to him.

Thor responded in earnest, getting Clint's attention and directing him over to the senior.

Clint wasted no time in hurrying over knowing full well that it was something to do with Tony.

"Hey Steve, what's up?" The Omega asked after following Steve a little around the corner as to not be seen by those still sitting in the cafeteria.

"I need you to give this to Tony." Steve handed over the oddly shaped note with the Dance ticket tucked inside.

"Sure, no problem. Is it just this?" Clint seemed to realize a second to late that he shouldn't have asked that.

"No... That's not all." Steve replied. He was steeling himself for what he was about to do, and Clint looked as if he knew what it was. Steve captured his friends face in both his hands and languidly kissed him full, and open mouthed, and... yup he even had his tongue in the Omega's mouth. Steve couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was using his fucking tongue to map out every crevice, running it across Clint's teeth, trying to tangle with the other's who was completely still from shock, tongue.

Steve pulled away smiling innocently as if he hadn't just tongue fucked one of his best friends mouths for a game of telephone. Clint's eye's where practically popping out of his head, and the Alpha at least had the decency to blush.

* * *

Clint could not believe that had just happened.

Steve Rogers had just had fucking full on tongue sex with his mouth. And the worst part about the whole thing... it had been fucking amazing - god **damn** it, Tony -, but of course he had been too stunned by what had just happening to enjoy any of it, or even reciprocate.

Did that make him a cheating whore? He didn't think so, he hadn't been the one to initiate it, and in all actuality it was for Tony after all.

Steve left, leaving Clint standing in the doorway to the cafeteria like an idiot until Bruce appeared behind him giving him a soft peck on the cheek and bringing him back to reality.

"Hey, are you waiting over here for something?"

"Huh... Oh, uh no. Sorry."

"Clint? Are you okay?" Bruce asked worriedly.

Clint swallowed, and cleared his throat before shaking his head and plastering on one of his usual grins. "Yeah, everything's great babe!"

Bruce didn't look all together convinced, but didn't press the issue as Clint took his arm and pulled him back over to the table where Jan, and Hank had joined the rest of the group.

"Clinton! Bruce has retrieved you from your talk with Steven. What say my valiant brother in arms?" Thor boomed, as they reached the table.

"He didn't say all that much, buddy." Clint replied, taking up his vacated seat between Tony, and Natasha, Bruce settling into a seat between Thor, and Peter.

"Come now, you were with friend Steven for several minutes. He must've had much to say."

"Um," Clint looked a little nervous as he attempted to brush off Thor's prodding for information. "He just gave me this for Tony." He replied, handing the note over to the brunette.

Clint leaned closer to Tony as the dark haired Omega opened the note under the table, revealing a ticket for the Winterfest Dance and a few lines.

**Tony,**

**Don't worry about looking for me, I'll find you.**

**Love,**

**Steve**

**P.S. Wear something blue.**

Clint was a little shocked by this new turn of events, but really he shouldn't have been. He watched as Tony refolded the note exactly as it had been, looking content, and with a small smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

The blonde smiled too, since this whole fiasco started a week and a half ago Clint hadn't seen his friend smile genuinely once, and well, he hated seeing Tony like that.

With new confidence, Clint leaning closer to his friend, whispering. "There's something else."

Tony looked up, his eyebrows knitted together in a questioning look.

Before Clint could back out, or Tony could move away, the blonde Omega wrapped a hand around the base of Tony's skull, and pulled him in to deliver the same bawdy kiss Steve had engaged in with him.

When Clint pulled away, he pointedly refused to look at anyone else but Tony, who was giving him a deer caught in the head lights expression that he was sure had to of been the same look he had given Steve not five minutes ago.

The table around them had gone completely silent, before Thor shook everyone with a vigorous laugh. The sound shook Clint slightly, and he leaned back in his chair with a lurid smile plastered across his face, ignoring Bruce's scandalized face.

"Steve asked me to pass it on."

Tony blinked, Bruce, growled, and Thor laughed even louder.

A creepy smile spread across Tony's face, as Clint's own amused expression faded. "Don't you dare!"

Tony lunged, at the same time Clint bolted.

* * *

**Notes:**

A forbidden randevu. *Shakes head* Boy's, oh boy's what are you getting yourselves into.


End file.
